Phantasy Star Online ep 3: Days of Immorality
by AkaiRedChan
Summary: Two Caseals undergo trials that test their bonds and especially their survival. With Humans and Newmen out for blood, what will become of them?
1. Chapter 1

-RECORD 1-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: FOREST WITHIN PERIMETER OF PIONEER 1 CENTRAL DOME RELIC

My head dropped back as I scanned above. Identifying what I was inclined to observe was troublesome. Trees blocked all traces of organic light. The air was cold and moist, making one without proper gear able to suffer hypothermia in the matter of minutes. It was identified for there being the stench of moist dirt with fungal growth and plants. Standing in place would make an individual-as Organics would say-"one with nature." It can make one stand in awe, especially since generations of the pioneers have not encountered such magnificence when excluding the artificial attempts of these structures.

However, it only would be nice. By the lights glancing about, a receptionist-type Caseal did her attempt to be "one with nature." As I passed her, I only glanced to my side to see her take damage by a rifle stock strike to the back of her head. I continued forward without attempting to help her. Maybe Daddy would have helped her, but why should I? I was not even acquainted with her.

Oh. How rude of me. I am Fortuna, a butler-type Caseal. My owner is the one whom I identify as "Daddy." People call him 3rd Professor Felix. He never told me his real name. I know it has to do with security reasons. It is understandable. Therefore, there is no need to know. Still, the lack of data about his identity creates an obnoxious void, which is ready to be occupied by any bits of data about him, be it fact or fiction. I served Daddy since the attempted link of both Pioneer 1 and 2. That is not that much time, but I came to acknowledge him as my father; my creator. In that accord, I feel I must repay him in any manner possible.

Marching through the forest was no easy task. There were four different lines. Because of the moisture and condensation, visibility was low and the only bits of biological visual data would be the lights indicating where we should go. Some of us tripped over tree roots. Others malfunctioned due to improper protection against intense moisture. More became lost.

I scanned down to my feet. Identifying the floor was difficult. Then, someone nudged my shoulder. I raised my head to see who it was, but I tripped forward. Arms stretched out and caught me. I shoved myself back upright and continued forward as I quickly glanced at who it was.

"You look so tense. Loosen up."

Although I could not see, the voice was identifiable. It was a security-type Caseal named California. She is a generation older than I am, but the specs of my generation and hers are not too different. Her creator is 3rd Professor Felix, making her "Daddy" mine. In that sense, she is my sister. However, I do not acknowledge her as my sister. Although our frames and data should be similar, she is too different. In fact, she is the one who preferred to be called Calai by her own will. What is the use of such a program if it is a program? Professor Montague needs to be told that personality data is flawed. There are no personality data perfectly matched to an Organic's.

We then came to a break in the forest. It was a massive, exposed range. In the center of that range was a square opening, where we were directed by Organics to stand by. We were taken by rows rather than the lines. That allowed Calai and me to stand side-by-side. By that time, my visual sensors moved straight up. What I could see was a bright, lonely star. It lingered in the stratosphere. Correction, it was not a star, though it looked like one. It was our home: Pioneer 2, the place where Daddy was. I will see him again. I still need to make dinner.

Once everyone was at formation, we were lined around the massive square hole. All became rather silent. I could hear the photon generators hum.

"Ready!" yelled a commanding Organic.

Calai and I glanced at each other for some operation to mimic between us, but instead, we were all simply just looking from side to side. Sensors indicated a heat wave coming from the hole down below as I inspected the opening. Then, I looked up to see who were lined around the square. Caseals... Only Caseals! Genocide! What was there to do? We were all unarmed and no armor was accessible. Just one move and we would all perish.

"Aim!"

Just before I could turn and at least try to combat the Organics, Calai snatched my arm. I looked over to her, about to question her motives, but I saw her essence become mystical. She looked up to me and gave this smile. I could not identify the motive but I found myself sympathizing with her. Her hand fitted into mine. All the panic went away. This is the end, is it not? How can we live? I detect molten ether rising from the square opening. I was already counting how long it would take for us to be struck by a photon bolt. Calai and I are sisters. Of course. I should be happy to lose functionality with Calai. Of course.

"Fire!"

Calai shoved me into the hole. As I fell, I was able to find her diving down after me. No... She was shot. I widened my form as she fell straight. Photon bolts soar through the air. Other Caseals fell as well. We were dying. I knew that to be true. Once Calai was within reach, I took her into my arms and inspected her wound as we continued to fall. It was deep but not fatal. She should be able to live. I cradled her into my arms as temperatures skyrocketed. Then, the place glowed orange. Below us was molten lava. How could we survive lava without proper protection? My visual sensors stayed on Calai, hoping that what is to come will be swift and painless.

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: [PENDING]


	2. Chapter 2

-RECORD 2-

_"Sis."_

_"What is it, Calai?"_

_"Nothing. Ha ha ha!"_

_"Uh... Okay."_

I was undergoing start-up operations. The first kinds of sensory enabled were auditory and touch. I could not move. There were shuffling noises and Calai grunting.

"Sis! Sis, get up! Come on! Sis...! No! Let go! Sis!"

Sensors then indicated surface damage due to intense heat. The first survival operation after basic start-up was the ether converter. Like Organics, CASTs also breath. However, instead of essential gases, CASTs take in airborne materials known as ether. Ether is an essential material for CASTs because of how it can be distributed throughout the CAST system for numerous operations. To simplify, ether to CASTs is an Organic's food, water, essential gas, lubricant, and energy source. It also comes in food as well, which is why a CAST can consume Monomates. As for excretions... Daddy commanded that I should not describe how it happens unless perfectly necessary.

By the time my start-up operations were complete, all I could sense were the sounds of lava boiling and my own breaths. As I rolled onto my side, repairs were already under way. The deteriorated exterior chipped away as a new shell created by the collection of ether emerged. That is the rapid healing process of a CAST. It only takes a few minutes to recover the exterior. As for the foreign contaminant, it will take some time to nullify and excrete. It was causing errors in 27% of movement processes, especially with my right arm. Responses to the arm lagged by a 74 millisecond abnormal delay. Accurate movements with it were not possible at the time I was testing it.

As I stood, I investigated the floor to find massive footprints. Such monstrous footsteps can only be made by a combat-category ranger-type Cast. Then, there were smaller ones. These resemble Calai's footprints. She seemed to have been taken away against her will. That much is obvious. All I needed was a weapon of some sort. Coincidentally, I was placed down next to crates. They seemed to have been forced open. Upon inspecting, all I found were five Monomates, a Frame, a Core Shield, and a Brand. The Brand is a blue-type photon Saber-type weapon. Although I do not prefer it, I had to use the Brand. My preference is a Rifle-type weapon as a means of offense.

As a standard issue for Pioneer 2, each individual has a bracelet or an arm guard that doubles as a personal storage device and safety slot enhancer. In my case, it was an arm guard on my left arm. I took the orange box containing the Brand into my hand and pressed a button on it. The box vanished into a blue flash, indicating that it was registered into my storage device. I did the same with the blue boxes of the Frame and Core Shield and the green boxes of the five Monomates. The storage device also operates in harmony to the other pieces of armor equipped onto the individual. For example, the Frame being equipped onto the storage device gives optimal operation to the pieces of armor according on the enhancements of the armor selected.

I usually did battle training with Calai. Although I am a butler-type Caseal, I oddly found battle training entertaining. However, my capabilities were not as optimized as Calai's. She is an official combat-category Ranger-type Caseal, which is why I had my hands on a Rifle-type weapon to begin with.

Upon tracing the footsteps, I found myself venturing through more relics of Pioneer 1 inhabitants within the molten cave. It was not hard to trace the footsteps since the clearances in the ashes indicated where a foot made contact with the floor. I crossed over bridges, through steam, and through unlocked doors. Each room was as hot, if not hotter than the others. Even so, not a single creature or person came into sights. It was, as Organics would call, lonely.

After some time of traveling, I entered a cold zone. I could see clouds of my own gaseous excretions coming out of my nasal cavity exposure points. The air was damp, the floor was wet and occasionally slippery, the walls collected condensation, and occasional organic plant life sprouted out from between some rocks. I also found some boxes. No usable items were found. I had some difficulty when I started finding CAST parts in the latter crates. It was like the CASTs were dismembered by lethal means. I despised the sight. However, I could not comprehend the intention. Processes often calculated that the CASTs were hunted by scavengers, the most obvious solution. However, in worst scenario, what if the military was involved?

On the way deeper into the cave, I found a transceiver on the floor. Upon investigating, I soon discovered that it had a recording from Calai. I looked around and then activated the recording.

"Sis, I'm apparently going to an underground resistance force. It's near a place with waterfalls. However, it seems they're planning on moving again. Hurry!"

Upon listening to it, the transceiver sparked and fragmented. I stood up again and continued to where I believed she was heading. Hearing her voice motivated my energy reserves, making me increase my pace to a jog. I just knew I will find her soon!

Then, when I came through a door, I found an organic down on a knee. I came to what looked like a FOnewearl in a pink outfit and tapped her shoulder. She jumped up in surprise and swung a wand at me. I blocked her attack with my left arm and shoved her away. I looked down to where she was to find a dismembered HUcast.

Before I could speak, she cast Foie, a straight fireball technique. I dove out of the way to accidentally land on an Autogun, a blue-type photon Handgun-type weapon. I took it into my hands and strafed around the FOnewearl, trying to come closer as she continuously cast Foie. When I was too close, she casted Gifoie, which had a fireball that circled and fanned out further away from her. It seemed she was using it more as a barrier. Upon a brief moment of timing its movement, I dashed straight in. Before she could release control of the fireball, I tackled her down. Since she was a lightweight target, pinning her down was simple. However, even though my weight was overbearing, she still thrashed. Organic persistance is odd.

After some time of simply sitting on her, she finally calmed down. "Finish me off already," she panted.

"Why?" I asked.

She frowned at me. "What? Going to mock me now?"

Organics are interesting. My problem with militarized Organics is that some of them talk of death with little regard. Unlike CASTs, there are no official records of memory data transferring from one organic to another, let alone saving perfect memory data.

"What?" the FOnewearl barked. She was shaking and her pulse rate was excessive. Her eyes shined intensely. To summarize, she was scared but attempted to keep a strong output.

"May I ask a question?"

She stared at me for a while. "Oh," she said. "Is that it?"

I crawled off her and stayed on my knees as I faced her. "Have you seen a Caseal heading through this direction? She may have been accompanied by a RAcast."

The FOnewearl raised herself upright and held the back of her head, where her head collided with solid rock. "I don't know, but that one HUcast is proof that my teammate came around here."

I knelt down next to the HUcast to investigate its cause of death. It was most likely an ambush because of the exposure shot straight to the spine. However, the finishing blow was the shot to the left side of the head. To a CAST, our most vital organ would be the head. Quite simply, CAST heads are similar to Organic heads and hearts. It was a guaranteed lethal shot if a humanoid takes a shot to the head, which is especially all the more reason to deliver head shots as a Ranger-type individual.

Most likely, the FOnewearl's friend has shot to kill by the one lethal blow. It was all the more reason to stand and pursue to wherever the friend went. Even so, I was stopped by the FOnewearl.

"I know you're going to follow him," she said. "If you are...!"

"I am only looking for my sister," I answered. "I will not kill anyone unless they are willing to harm me or my sister. Now, step out of the way."

The FOnewearl stared at me. "Promise me you'll not hurt him."

"I will not keep that promise. Just know what I have said, and he will not be harmed. Now, move." The FOnewearl stepped out of my way and I headed through the only other door from where I entered into the room. It was more cold, damp surroundings. However, I was not alone. The FOnewearl was following behind me. I honestly did not want to waste time with her or that man following Calai. All that mattered was finding Calai.

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: UNDERGROUND CAVES


	3. Chapter 3

-RECORD 3-

_"Fortuna?"_

_"What is it, Daddy?"_

_"Nothing. Ha ha ha!"_

_"... Can you two stop?"_

According to my estimation, it was approximately an hour since the previous recording. Most of the walking was because of lengthy pathways that led to dead-ends. Apparently, in each of the dead-ends, we found some interesting relics. One of them was a rejuvenation ring. It was inhabited by a deactivated Cast. I checked if he was operational. However, what was soon discovered was that the Cast was not a recent casualty. He had been there for quite some time due to the fungal growth in the shadows of where he had been sitting.

Before entering the rejuvenation ring, individuals had to open a link to it by simply pressing a button on our inventory. Only then will the ring respond. After doing the initiation process, I stepped under the hovering rings, one of the two rings descended and did an analysis. After the decent, the ascending process were the repairs and optimization. Apparently, traps are considered to be a part of the Android. It was relieving to know that my traps were functional again. As for Organics, the ring does the same. It analyzes but corrects and re-energizes areas. It does not repair wounds but it enables safer and more rapid natural healing.

"Ah, that totally felt good."

I looked over to the ring and found the Newman girl enjoying herself, reaching over herself and doing feline-like stretches. Only if she would laze and keel over so that I can focus on the objective at hand. I looked away as she readjusted her clothes. How was a bustier, arm sleeves, shorts, knee-high platform boots, and a goofy barret a combat outfit? The sense of coverage during combat can be questionable. Sure, if there was less clothing, there will be less drag and flexibility can ensue. However, she did not seem at all flexible and she was shivering as well. Plainly stating, she was unsuited for this kind of combat.

When I noticed that there was a little shuffling in her direction, I noticed the Newman girl crouching down before the Cast. Seeing as how time was of the essence, I came over to her to pry her away from the corpse. It was rude to stare.

"I wonder who you served." She reached out and touched his face. "Maybe we could have been friends."

Re-examining the corpse, the remains was a combat-category hunter-type Cast. The armor heavily corroded over time and the color faded. Knowing most Hunters use photons, it was surprising to know that the cause of death was bashes to the head. No such residue of photons resided in the cranial fractures. The most probable intent was suicide when considering the corroded part on the wall which had dents underlying the rust.

"I just want all of this to stop," the Newman girl said but more to herself. "It was fun at first-yes-but when I think about it, we're hunting scared people." She turned to me. "Caseal, do you feel scared?"

The term was only words of a sympathetic fool. We, Androids, do not harbor fear. Our objective is to preserve and protect. We are expendable to our objectives. However, Professor Montague's Elenor displayed more than just those objectives. She did not express the thought of expendability when she shared the story about her sister, which in turn gave Calai the data to disregard expendability and process more about each individual's uniqueness.

"Well? Do you?"

I turned away and said, "Let us continue with our objectives. Lingering will only increase distance from our goals." I walked a little distance until the Newman girl snatched my left arm. I looked over to find her embracing it with a smile. "What are you-?" I fell silent when she leaned forward onto me and made contact to my face with her lips.

She backed away and said with her hands behind her, "I bet you haven't had anyone love you."

"Love?" I repeated after her.

She smiled and walked onward. "You don't have to know what it is. Just know that you had a brief moment of love here."

Of course I know what love is. However, data provided that love should only be expressed from two units of opposite sexes. Unless if the Newman girl is a boy... or was it that I am a boy? No, I am the daughter of 3rd Professor Felix. I am a girl. Then, does that mean the Newman girl is actually a Newman boy? Then again, she-HE might have meant the deactivated Cast. However, there was no attraction coming from me toward the Cast. Therefore, it has to be that the Newman girl is a Newman boy.

In that case, the Newman boy is only worried about his comrade in arms. However, what is with the clothes? It is like a female Organic. Then again, there are records of men liking to wear female fabric but the time of this recording might actually be the first time I have acknowledged a male wearing female clothing. A male... A male?

As we walked some more, a set distance was maintained from the Newman boy. Such odd types of male tend to be troublemakers, as my own personal records displayed that males tend to want to love females. However, why would a male want to love me? I do not make babies nor do I have the will to comprehend love at will. What was his intent?

"Ms. Caseal?"

I noticed how close he was and broke into a dash away from the Newman boy to maintain our distance. "What concerns you?" I asked.

"I don't know..."

I stopped and turned to the Newman boy. He stopped as well. "What?" I said, feeling the pressure of time eminent.

"Are you really a CAST?" I turned away to his stupid question but he continued. "You're not like other CASTs."

"I am not different!" My voice thundered. I was facing the Newman boy. "I keep telling everyone! I am me: a CAST and proud servant to my master! Why can't any of you understand that! I am like everyone else. No one else. I am-"

The Newman boy clasped his hands around my waist. For some reason, ether supplies were being maintained but my intake was still rising. My system temperature was rising as well. Why? I cannot comprehend why this was happening.

"I see. You have a soul; a pure soul."

Did he know? I am one of the results of the Self Operating Unfacilitated Learning Project, or SOUL Project. The program operated on perfecting learning without cybernetic input. Some organics call it "Natural Learning," if that will clarify some confusion. This project was not a hidden project, though it initially was one to prevent mass production of a project that was questioned to actually be beneficial to the Organic races. when putting all that into consideration, most projects that were made public were made secret. The SOUL project was one of many projects that were considered to be a major breakthrough. It was at first inspired by Professor Montague and more popular because of a relationship between a Newman girl named Elly Person and a computer AI named Calus. If anything, my interactions with the environment were inspired by Calus. Even so, I am comprised of numerous types of data. I am only a CAST: a being who lives and operates according to data.

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: UNDERGROUND CAVES


	4. Chapter 4

-RECORD 4-

_"Calai?"_

_"Hm? What is it, Sis?"_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing. Ha ha ha!"_

_"... This is getting old."_

It almost seemed like forever since something different was seen. I was basically walking beside the Newman boy as he kept talking on and on about his times in the Hunter's Guild. He talked about this one quest of this one lady whom actually had to go to the Hunter's Guild to stop her husband from excessively buying weapons and gear from shops. The Newman boy said that the husband was still at it, even though he was told by numerous Hunters to stop. It was odd to know someone who would not stop buying weapons. All an individual needs was about two or three weapons to go about his or her life. Anything more than even five was a little too excessive.

At least listening to the boy was enough to spend the time. The quietness and still life of the surroundings were repetitive, enough to make my alertness dull significantly because of simply replaying the data over and over. Before long, we found something significant for once: a place with numerous waterfalls. Calai did state that a waterfall was near the location of the resistance. It was interesting to even find a place with a waterfall and not flooding excessively.

"Isn't this great?" the Newman boy ecstatically said as he started undoing his clothes. He then started tossing his clothes onto me, like I was a coat rack. "I've always wanted to check this place out!"

Inspecting the surroundings further, the water was ankle deep and fairly chilly to the touch. The water did not contain any odd material that was known to be poisonous. It was fairly clean, like it was directly from Pioneer 2. There were some plant life. These were the ones that were absorbing the poison. When one plant was vibrant green, it extract a spore that looked like an airborne jelly fish. The jelly fish did not contain poison but would latch itself onto a physical part of the environment, maybe to become a plant like its predecessor.

"This feels so good!"

I looked over to the Newman boy and saw... No. The Newman boy did not contain any genitalia like males. There was even some enlargement to the breast. Those two were the distinguishing factors of females in comparison to a male. No. He had to be male. He spoke of love and I am a Caseal. Or was it that he-she did not care what gender I am and considered me male? Or was it that she-he cannot distinguish Casts from Caseals? No, for sure he-she is a female. In that case, what am I? No. I am a Caseal, a CAST who was categorized to be female. It had to be that the Newman girl was confused of my sex. It was best to tell her as soon as possible. She should not-cannot show love to another female. It is wrong!

"Oh yeah... That totally felt good."

The Newman girl stepped out from under the waterfall and headed straight for me. Water dripped off every end of her, if not rolling down along her bare flesh. Her skin was pale and her hair was vibrant pink. She looked to be a seventeen year old Human but scans showed that she was living for only four years. Newmen are not a perfected species with a set estimation of time for how long he or she can live. It was pointless to pinpoint the average lifespan because their lifespan were so variable. Newmen are best known as those with generally superior intellect and those who live and die looking young. Their existence is magnificent and a curse at the same time. They are often Organic targets of rape and abuse, leaving a massive number with wasted potential. It truly is a shame that a mother ship created to find a utopia can be so cruel.

"Hm? What's up?"

I was staring at her as she was clothing herself. I turned away and continued forward. Waiting for her was a waste of time. Calai said that she would be near to a place with waterfalls. She had to be somewhere nearby!

Then, an explosion shook the cave. Rubble crackled above me. The ceiling was too loose.

"Hey, wait up!"

The Newman girl! I turned to find her not heeding what was happening above me! I should just leave her be. She is not worth saving. Calai had to be in danger!

"Wha...! The...! Ahhhhh!"

The ceiling collapsed. A cloud of rubble and smoke rushed into the air. Loud crashes overwhelmed my audio sensors. My visual sensors were static. My energy was allocated into defensive and survival operations. The internal temperature was warm, but started to cool down. It took a while but my sensors regained normal functionality.

"Unh... Huh?"

I found myself on the Newman girl. She looked up to me with cheeks flustered and lips parted to say something. She in a state of shock. I stood up and surveyed the situation.

The way that I was going to was blocked off by a collapse of solid rock. A high explosive can break the obstruction, but I did not have such a utility for such an operation. I stood staring at it for a while until I heard a clunk next to me. I looked over my shoulder and found the Newman girl trying to prepare a bazooka. Wait, how did she manage to take a hold of that? It was an NUG2000. That weapon is not standard issue!

"Damn...!" she strained. "Why's this so...!?"

Took it off her hands with one arm. Huh. It was not as heavy as she made it seem. Anyway, I armed it over my shoulder and asked, "Confirmation to eliminate obstruction. Awaiting orders."

She wildly nodded. "My friend was the one who caused that explosion earlier! I know that sound!"

I aimed at the rubble and fired the bazooka. Upon impact, the explosion took down the wall. It was wise to undo my audio sensors for the moment. The impact caused a massive wave of pressure right by me.

However, the Newman girl was not so lucky. She was cradling her large ears. It was too much, was it not? Regardless, the path was accessible. We could proceed.

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: UNDERGROUND CAVES


	5. Chapter 5

-RECORD 5-

_"Sis?"_

_"Nothing again?"_

_"No... Umm..."_

_"What?"_

_"Err... Nevermind. Forget I said anything."_

_"Calai?"_

Another explosion shook the grounds. More rocks crumble down, but none were were as massive as it was from the previous recording. However, as I continued down the cold and rocky paths, the FOnewearl's hand moved into mine. I glanced over to analyze malicious intent but instead found her looking away with her other hand over her heart.

"Jean..."

Her eyes were distant as she was pondering about something. I looked forward to make sure I knew I was going. Daddy always said to leave a sorrowing person alone. There is an error to that thought. In fact, even holding hands with a person would calm the person, or at least by statistical data in previous interactions.

"Caseal!"

I shot glances about myself, assuming that she was calling out to me, but instead, the FOnewearl left my side and crouched down to inspect a black RAcaseal unit. I came to make an analysis of this Caseal. It was barely functioning. In fact, it was in an emergency hibernation mode. However, its energy was rapidly depleting. It freed my processes to run more smoothly upon the sight. The rate of how quick it was depleting meant that the attacker was not far. If the Caseal was from the resistance group, Calai had to be nearby.

"Ms. Caseal." I stopped myself from walking off as the FOnewearl stood to face me. "What's your name?"

I turned away. "Irrelevant. Let us continue."

"I'm Ciello de Molie. I'm from the 311th district aboard Pioneer 2."

Several paces away, I looked over my shoulder, seeing the FOnewearl standing in her place. However... "Why is your hand over your chest?" I inquired from the distance I made from her.

Ciello whipped her hand down. "N-nothing! Why should I tell w-what I do to the likes of you?"

I assessed panic. Why would she panic? Besides, she had already disclosed her name to me. Why would she be worried about this? Annoying Organic... Same as every "caring" Organic-every _selfless_ Organic. Selfless... What a joke. I turned and continued the path I was going.

The walls seemed to have taken damage by different means of photon. Upon feeling a slash mark on the wall, it was disturbing to find it rather cold as a little water gushed out of the opening. It would be best to leave the location as soon as possible. Still, by the magnitude of the photons left in all the directions, if this "Jean" is by himself, he had to be very good at what he did.

Then, I stepped into the next door...

There was some kind of dark-green sewage at my feet. I traced the sewage to the source, or _sources_ as it should be known. I would approach the sources only if they were not behind a photon gate. It was like a monument dedicated to an unknown entity. Limbs were piled upon the other as bodies were dismembered and decapitated. Heads were piled to the side, each with a deep wound that were irreversible. Militarized to civilian, Casts to Caseals, new models to old-it did not matter. It was even more disturbing to the identification of hardened Organic fluids to the crotch of Caseals. Disturbing, grotesque, vexing-it did matter what word synonymous to any of those words. It was madness.

Another explosion occurred, making the pile level down even more. Calai... I did not detect any traces of Calai. Was she in the pile? As much as I wanted to know, I could turn back to this location. I marked the location onto my navigation application and continued northward toward the noise.

My pace increased to a jog with the Autogun prepared in my hand. Time was limited. Calai was at risk of danger. Room after room... after room... after room... My system was overheating as more time was dedicated into running. I was-as Organics would say-desperate. There started to be unnecessary movements to the strides I made.

Then, as a door opened, a yellow photon bolt just barely swept across my arm. I raised my left arm, ready to deflect what else would come my way. There was a RAmar with a Laser, a yellow-photon rifle-type weapon. He had dark armor and cyanic-blue hair to compliment the cyanic-blue linings on his armor. A facemask covered up to under his eyes with his headgear worn low. His section ID was Redria. He had formal training and was always close, if not dead-on to his target.

Then, something caught my visual priority. A Caseal... White... Red-rouge linings to her skirt... Dark legwear... The way she twirled to dodge a yellow bolt and flipped over another around with her twin machineguns at hand and her white hair swaying to some invisible melody... Calai... A Purplenum Section ID. It had to be her!

"Hey, Sis!"

Calai's voice! I snapped out of my trance to find the RAmar already firing toward my direction. I did not know what came over me to suddenly lose track of something so obvious on the field! I raised my guard but did not brace. The shot made my shield overheat in an instant. Foolish! What was wrong with me? As I staggered back, he was aiming for another shot but Calai fired a barrage of photon bullets in his direction. The RAmar blocked every single shot with ease. I aimed-

"Jean!"

I shot a glance over behind me to fiend Ciello with her Wand out. I looked over to the RAmar, seeing his focus break in an instant. He was Jean? Calai...!

Before I could even speak, Calai was already at close quarters with him. While low, she unleashed a fully-charged shot from one of the machineguns to his legs, shattering his left leg in an instant. No... I know this attack combination! She spun 180 degrees as the man tumbled down, just barely acknowledging the damage inflicted upon him... Yes, I know this!

"Calai, stop!"

A massive photon clap echoed throughout the scene. I stood with my visual sensors still processing what happened. Internal temperature was internalized to my core and my auditory sensors ringing.

"Jean!" Ciello cried as she ran by me. "G-get away from him!" She casted a Foie-type technique aiming for Calai, but the fireball did not escape the Wand. Instead, she clumsily tumbled down onto the floor.

I looked up to Calai, seeing that the other charged machinegun simply blew out the Laser from Jean's crippled hand. She simply caught him as he fell. What was supposed to happen was that she made the first charged shot to crush the leg of the enemy and then a crouching shot aiming up for another charged shot to something vital. There was enough time to aim for the head, if she did as she was trained. It was devastating, but even more so to the machineguns. The two machineguns she was using were destroyed upon use! There is a function to adjust the intensity of the photon bullets, and as was observed, Calai has a bad habit of breaking her weapons for these specific uses.

Calai laid Jean onto the floor, trying to take in what happened before her. Jean was cursing loudly in pain whereas Ciello was struggling to even move with her hand, again, over her chest. I came to assist her but she swatted me away. Annoying Organic... Trying to look strong again?

"Jean, are you-?"

"Ciel...! Fucking bitch! I told you to...!" He took seething breath.

"I'm sorry!" She dropped down next to him and reached out to him. "Jean, I'm sorry. I was scared when you didn't come back the time you said. S-say... Here. I'll..." She began to cast Resta onto him but he swatted her Wand away. "Jean?"

"Just...!" He took another breath. "Did you bring a 'pipe?" The pause from Ciello made him roar in his broken state. "Goddamn...! We're gonna fuckin' die because of you!"

"No." She clapped her hands around one of his. "We're not going to die. This Caseal-" She pointed at me. "-she helped me get here. She saved me once on the way here." She paused to let Jean acknowledge me. There was still lethality being expressed, but not as much as when he was fighting us. "Jean, let's stop this."

"We... we can't." His breaths were becoming more in volume and frequency. He was on the verge of fainting. "We only need... two more. Just two more."

Calai groaned loudly. "This pish-posh again? Seriously?" She activated a Telepipe and tossed it, having it land and activate next to the two Organics. "Get a room, you two. Besides, you're better alive than dead."

Ciello looked up to Calai, obviously offended, but she smiled. "Thank you... uh..."

"Calai." She came to me and shoved me before her. "And this sexy thing is Fortuna. Say 'Hi,' Fortuna!"

Again with her mockery... Even so, I bowed down and said, "Glad to have met your acquaintance."

Ciello turned to us while kneeling and said, "Why not come with us? We can work something out. We-"

"Nope!" Calai interrupted. "We have other plans."

"But...!" She was worried as she tried to find an excuse, but she looked away after a while. "Well... okay." She tapped at her inventory and motioned something toward us. It was a gift. Once I accepted her gift, she smiled. "I wish to see you two again under better circumstances." She looked at me. "Especially you. Thank you so much."

Calai loudly groaned again. "Can you hurry it up? That guy already passed out!"

Ciello gasped in panic. I helped her move Jean into the portal and went back to Calai. With that, the Telepipe vanished. I was staring where the Telepipe was laid. For some reason, there was a void. There was something missing.

Calai threw her arms around me and groaned again. "So rude!"

I looked over to my side. Calai was frowning at me. "What is it?"

"Don't 'What is it' me!" She pushed off me and said with a waving finger as she circled to the front of me, "No, 'O.M.G., Sis! I missed you!'? Or 'I want to take you home'? Seriously? Nothing?" She held her palm out with her eyes glaring at me. "C'mon, say something!"

I bowed down from my waist. "Welcome to my presence." My head was against her palm. What else did she want? She has a bad habit of also not saying what exactly she wants.

Calai made a sound and then sighed. "Good enough." She patted my head. As I stood up, Calai thrusted herself onto me, nearly putting me off balance and her arms wrapped around my abdominopelvic region. "I'm so glad you're safe, Sis."

Suddenly, I pushed her away and turned toward a door. "Let us continue," I said.

"W-wha...?"

"Let us continue," I repeated. Then, I continued forward.

Daddy, your creation is acting so odd yet again. Why did you even make a Caseal like this? She is not an Organic. She is an Android. We are both Androids. So, tell me this:

Why was I smiling?

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: UNDERGROUND CAVES


	6. Chapter 6

-RECORD 6-

_"Sis!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You did a good job!"_

_"Oh. It was nothi-Calai!"_

_"Ha ha ha!"_

Since I finally found Calai, there was time to process what happened. However, there were inquiries left unanswered when I thought about it. What happened when we were walking in the forest? What happened when we fell toward the lava? How come Calai was fine when we were in an area of extreme heat? It was probably best to not create assumptions, no matter how it seemed.

"Sis? Where are we?"

I surveyed the scene. It seemed the area was more civilized than were the previous sections, which had a lot of stones and rocks. At the time of the recording, it seemed Pioneer 1 inhabitants were attempting to create an underground civilization because of how organized and structured the relics were. In fact, although there were still rocks and stone still being seen, some of the runways and rooms looked like sections of areas in Pioneer 2. It is no surprise, considering that Pioneer 2 is supposedly modeled after Pioneer 1. In that case, it should be normal to see these structures.

"Sis! Stop ignoring me!"

I discarded her complaint and said, "I assume the underground caves still."

Calai groaned as she crossed her arms. "It's boring... I want some action! I'm like so bored that I'd make out with the next thing I see!" She looked over to me with a smile.

"Calai," I said in a warning tone.

"He he! Just kidding! ... Or am I?"

"Calai!"

"Okay." Her hands rose up in surrender. "Okay. I got the point. Stop being a dick."

It was regrettable to find Calai so early. At least it was not as annoying with Ciello. But even so-

"Sis, I'm sorry, okay?" Her hand slipped into mine. "I swear that when we get back home, I'll do chores for a month. I swear on my good name."

"What good name?"

Calai frowned and gave a spunky flick to her hair, looking away as a result. However, her visual sensors moved back upon me and she laughed. Even so, I prefer Calai. I am optimized to cooperate with her instead of an over-dramatic Newman.

"Calai?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think we should do for Daddy when we return home?"

Calai paced ahead of me with her hands behind herself. "A cake. Totally a cake."

"A cake. Why?"

She made a steady noise as she continued to... think. "Us returning's praiseworthy and worth something to celebrate about, right? Besides, we know how Daddy loves cake."

"He would like it more if you did not consume all the icing like the previous twelve times."

"Hey," she said as she spun to face me as she walked backwards. "Icing is really good! Besides, one time when Daddy came home with some cake from those 'Cake Sisters,' you wouldn't eat your own cake if there was even a smidget of icing on your slice!"

"Correction: you lick it all off before I can even try some."

She gave a nervous laugh with a hand behind her head. "Darn you and your memory."

Yes. Indeed. Even if we argued, I would still prefer Calai.

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: UNDERGROUND SETTLEMENT


	7. Chapter 7

Entry start.

"La la-la la-la la-la la la la~"

Today's a wonderful day as usual! Crowds of people-Human, Newman, and CASTs-were walking along with me. The shopping district-Oh, how I love shopping! Whenever I come here, I feel like I'm in a scavenger hunt. Item of the day is Sis! Now, where'd she be?

"It sure does look very busy these days. Are you sure you'll find her in all this?"

I looked over my left and right shoulders to find two small, floating blue balls with a cute, pudgy tail extending from each of them and a metallic plate looking like a dorsal fin. "Don't worry! All I have to do is go home and take that tracer thingy from Dad's room. Then, I'll be able to find her."

"I sure hope so," the Kalki said. "It scared me when I found myself separated from her."

"Oh, stop worrying! Have some fun, now that you found me."

We're basically window shopping left and right, looking from the newest dresses to the oldest of antiques to the oddest of odd. Organic art is so fascinating! I love what they can come up with. I find myself wanting to know what'll they think of next.

All's fine until a man tapped my shoulder. The moment I turned around, I soon realized it was a RAmarl. She was being escorted by two other men: a HUmar and a FOnewm. They all matched the same color scheme: Blue, red, and green-the colors of the military.

"Excuse me," the RAmarl informed with a polite voice. "There was an order by Sir Principal that all CASTs need to undergo inspection. Do you have the 'proof'?"

Proof? Order? What? "I'm sorry," I said with a laugh. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

The RAmarl glanced at her men and nodded. Then, the men came to my side and... "Please excuse us. We need to escort you to your residence. Is that of any inconvenience?"

The Kalki sighed. "Of course it's inconvenient! Damn military folk."

I laughed and said to him, "Such vulgar words."

The RAmarl raised a brow. "'Vulgar words'?"

Nervousness added to my laugh. "O-oh. Sorry. I was talking to my MAG."

The RAmarl grinned. "Another MAG whisperer, huh? Interesting..."

Something didn't look right... Those eyes... That smirk... Immediately, I broke into a dash away from them. "Sorry, Kalki! I gotta put you away for now." I tapped at my inventory and stored him away.

It wasn't long until the overhead monitors muted out the music and displayed a message from Sir Principal. I wasn't paying much attention since my priority was getting away from the military folk. Daddy's military as well. Maybe he can explain something to me.

I came into the laboratory section via street portal and broke into a dash for our residence. Yes, that is right. Daddy, Sis, and I all live in Laboratory Block C-13. Quite a life, huh? Full of science and the stuff. Too stiff and nothing much to go by. Seriously. It's far too boring there, but it's the safest place to be as well. Daddy. I hope you're home.

I typed in the password and swiped my arm guard to unlock the door to our residence. Immediately, in front of the door, I was welcomed by Daddy. I threw myself onto him to feel his embrace.

"Daddy, Daddy!" I said as nuzzled my face against his chest. "What's going on? What's this thing about inspection?" I felt his hand caressing the back of my head. "Daddy...?"

"Go to your room," he said.

Evidently, he knew something. I looked up and asked back, "Daddy, can't you tell me?" He had this smile on his face. "Daddy, please tell me."

"Go to your room and stay in there, no matter what." He turned away to sit on the chair he had set in this hallway of a living room. He had his face buried into the palm of his hands.

Turning left has the doors that led to the experiment rooms. When looking down the hallway to the right, my room to the left is directly across from Sis's. Daddy's room is at the end of the hallway. So, I get to see who comes in and out of the front door. Trusting Daddy's order, I went to my room.

"Girls... I'm sorry."

I glanced over my shoulder to see Daddy. His breaths were labored and sporadic. Daddy. You were like this when Mommy disappeared. Can't you at least tell me what's going on?

Time went by as I stayed at my door held ajar. I was basically waiting for something to happen, but Daddy didn't leave his spot nor even moved a centimeter. It's like he's waiting for an impending doom to happen. However, after another time, the doorbell rang. It's requesting entry into our home. Hesitantly, Daddy stood up and went to the door. He glanced over to me... His eyes... Swollen. Daddy...

I closed the door but then tapped the wiring next to it so that I can see what was happening.

Daddy opened the front door and in came... Wait... That was the RAmarl from earlier! Fortuna came in after her and then the two men. What's going on?

The RAmarl tapped on her arm bracelet and handed a hologram to Daddy. It looked like a warrant. "I'm sure you know about the OPSS, Professor. We need to confiscate this Android for-"

"Wait," Daddy said. Then to Sis, he said, "Prepare some tea for our guests." Sis placed her right hand over her breast and the tips of her fingers over the hem of the skirt with her left, bowed from her knees, and went into her room, which is also the kitchen. While Sis was doing as she was told, my focus moved back onto Daddy.

The RAmarl cleared her throat and glanced for the men to leave her with Daddy. Once they're all out, the RAmarl said to Daddy, "We need to confiscate the Android for termination. It's the O. P. S. S., Professor."

Termination? Daddy knew about this, didn't he? Was I included? What's this O. P. S. S.? I wish there're portals that went from room to room. Otherwise, I would tell Sis about what's going on. I felt so hopeless!

Sis then came back out of her room with a tray of four tea sets and a teapot. She then poured a cup and handed it to her executioner. The RAmarl took it into her hands and waited for Daddy to receive his own. Daddy did so, but it's evident that he's shaken up.

"Daddy," Sis said, "you look pale. Do take some rest immediately."

Daddy smiled. "S-sure. Let me just..." He took a sip of tea...

Suddenly, he started coughing, dropping the tea set as his knees gave away. Sis tossed the tray away and caught him before his knees made contact with the floor, where shattered dishes were. Daddy...

"Please take some rest," Sis said as she accessed her inventory to take out Daddy's loafers. "There is always tomorrow for your experiments."

Daddy looked faint. He's scared, just like that one time. As Sis's guiding Daddy to his room, the RAmarl slapped a hand on Sis's shoulder.

"You're coming with me," she commanded.

Sis looked over her shoulder and said back, "Daddy's health is highest priority. I will perform this task unconditionally."

"Stubborn...!" She yanked on Sis's shoulder, having Sis go off balance along with Daddy. Sis shoved Daddy toward the wall, where no shards of glass was as the RAmarl started to pull Sis away. "Me taking you is highest priority for me! Now, get going!"

Sis slapped her hand away. "Filthy Organic. Mind your manners."

"You...!" She was tapping at her bracelet! As a Railgun formulated into her hand, Sis already had a shard of glass to her neck.

I noticed the men outside were coming in! I untapped from the security cameras and emerged from my room with Twin Vulcans and Kalki ready. I was already set in position when the men were arming their weapons. Sis had the RAmarl hostage with her arms ready to snap her head.

"Stop!" Daddy's voice shook everyone in the room. "No fighting! Just stop..."

He was rising to his feet. I stowed my weapons away and came to his aid but he slapped my face. It took me a while to recognize what happened. He slapped me. When I looked at his face, he gave me this look of disappointment. Why? Isn't it high priority to protect family? Sis is family, right?

Sis released the woman and backed away toward us. She acknowledged my presence with a glance and asked, "Are you okay, Daddy?"

"I'm... I'm fine. Go with the lady..." He looked at me and dropped his head in defeat. "You too, Calai."

I frowned. "Why?" I asked.

"I'll be okay. Protect Fortuna."

"But..."

"That's a direct order, Calai!"

I've never seen Daddy this way at all. He's usually smiling, gentle, and energetic. The Daddy I saw was the opposite. Sis did as was ordered unconditionally as I followed shortly after. As I was walking, I saw Daddy watching us go with his usual lame attempt of a smile, but everything else was battered, uninspired... distant. I will come back for you, Daddy. Sis and I will be back. I promise you.

When we were being shipped out from the lab, I clapped my hands together and prayed. Even if the Organics around me were staring, I didn't care. They can be food for the god I'm praying to.

Can you hear me? I'm sorry for blaming you for what happened not too long ago. I ask for your aid. If you can help Sis and me, I'll be the soil for your fruits. Bring us back to Daddy. That's all I ask.

Ending entry.  
>Location is Pioneer 2.<br>The scene at the end of entry's a dropship.


	8. Chapter 8

-RECORDING 8-

We both arrived in what seemed to be an underground water channel. Everything around us had a green hue primarily because of the lighting. The water was evidently dirty because I could not detect the rock I dropped shortly after it sunk. Investigating the surroundings, I noticed a control panel near the end of what looked like a pier. Without much else to go by, I pressed the button. The monitor above the button should display an operator. Instead, what I saw was an unoccupied chair and cobwebs all around the scene. In fact, it would at least be interesting if I saw a body, be it alive or dead. Either would be worth investigating.

There seemed to be a timer counting down. It would be safe to assume that it was for the next transport to come by. I turned to find something investigate but soon found Calai-What was she doing? She was standing idle with her visual sensors closed and her hands grasping each other. For some odd reason, she has been doing that for as long as I knew her. It is unique to find a CAST being religious since most are used for non-religious functions.

Her eyes parted, seeming mystical, but the moment she acknowledged me examining her, she laughed. "Why the scary look?" she asked as she paced to me.

"This is my usual face," I stated. It must mean I have a "scary look" all the time.

She hopped to face me with her hands behind her. "So, if I recall correctly, this is a water channel that will lead into restricted zones, or the mines if you should call it."

"I assume you have been here before."

"Oh. No, I haven't." She faced toward the water and seemed to be recollecting information. "Do you remember Former-Principal Tyrell's Hero?"

She glanced at me to see if I knew who she was talking about. Of course I knew. That hero was well-known, but for some reason, was spread around as an urban myth. Information of who the hero was became a mystery because of all the information and multiple claims that he or she is whom everyone spoke of. Because of this, the true identity of the real hero was lost.

Calai grinned. "Well, I guess the light in your head finally shines."

What light is she talking about? The information might be a lead to an important task. "Continue, Calai."

She laughed a little and flicked a lock of hair. "Well... numerous people and data claimed that there was an altered creature that lurked in these waters during the time of Tyrell's Hero's appearance. A scientist codenamed 'Mome' claimed that he accompanied a person who managed to fend off this creature by himself! Can't you believe that?" She turned to me with such inspiration and energy. "Not only that, this hero was the one who slayed a dragon that haunted the Central Dome relic!" She clapped her hands together before her chin with a smile on her face in wonder. "That Hunter must be magnificent. How I wish to kill that Hunter!"

Yes, that is the typical way to trail off discussion about Tyrell's Hero. For her, to kill the Hunter would be a dream come true. Foolish ideals. But one thing is for sure: whoever is Tyrell's Hero is a Hunter. However, people become confused about being a Hunter-class or a Hunter who made a contract with a Hunter's Guild. Definitely, the person was a Hunter who made a contract with a Hunter's Guild. Guilds do confirm that Tyrell's Hero accepted a contract.

There is a type of information law that Hunters, guild staff, and clients have to abide. They are:

1) Information about contractor and clients cannot be disclosed.  
>2) Information about the contract cannot be disclosed unless with official licensing or the client allows disclosure of contract contents.<p>

Failure to abide the law is considered a federal offense. In other words, those who are caught without proper documentation or licensing are at the mercy of the public military.

Due to lack of input from the scenery, I inquired, "Do you know what kind of creature Professor Mome claimed to have seen?"

Calai pressed a finger to her lips. "De Rol Le. It was a crustacean. It had a worm-like structure and was amphibious. It had a tough carapace and heavily-calcified head structure that looked like a massive dragon skull. It also had two antennae that extended from each side of its head. These were used to stab into its prey and leech energy from them. The tips of the antennae were strong enough to pierce through even military-class shields and armor. As a result of being stabbed by it, it ejects a type of infectious lubricant that infected its host to undergo mutations." She gave a sound of herself wondering. "Though, there are cases of non-organics being infected as well. A hypothesis was that the non-organics that had bacterium on their shells were the ones mutating to the lubricant and then affecting the non-organic in that manner."

Calai laughed and spun before she faced me. "Quite a creature, isn't it? And to believe that this creature actually lived in this very channel! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yes."

She frowned to my response. "Can't you say that with more enthusiasm?"

"Yes."

She pressed her hand to her face and looked away. "Anyway, we'd be in trouble if we actually ran into that thing here. It's almost exciting just thinking of it!"

Calai had an awkward way of talking about herself. When I examined- there-

-gradually decreased in-

-DATA FRAGMENTED-

-ATTEMPTING TO PATCH-

-RECOVERED AREA STAMP-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: UNDERGROUND WATER CHANNEL

-RESUMING PATCH-


	9. Chapter 9

Entry start.

We're being transported out of Pioneer 2. As much as I wanted to say something, I knew that talking too much would alarm the military folk around us. With my head bowed like everyone else, I glanced straight across from me. Sis was maintaining her posture: eyes closed, lips still, breaths almost nonexistent, back straight, hands on her lap, legs together, head slightly bowed... It is almost hard to forget that she is only a mechanized doll.

Glancing around, her posture is like everyone else. However, some seemed to have difficulty trying to even stay upright because of being exposed to the atmosphere outside of Pioneer 2. I began fearing that maybe Calai would end up like one of them. If this doesn't kill us CASTs, I'm quite sure these people around us are going to do the honors. My hands clapped together again, praying for safety. My eyes shut tightly and my hands squeezed each other. If pain was the answer for its call, so be it. I don't mind. Just make us safe! Please!

After a while, something touched my hands. My eyes parted to see what it was, seeing a hand. I followed along the arm to see Sis looking over to me.

"Do not be afraid," she said.

Her face may be the same as it has ever been but something about her shined. Yes. She's right. I've got to chin up. I've got to plan ahead. My hands came around her outstretched hand and I continued praying. Our hands were together. Sis's head pressed against mine. I could feel her breath against my lips. I wonder if she could feel mine...

We stayed that way until the dropship landed. Our hands had to part as the CASTs around us pressed us away from each other until I couldn't see Sis anymore. I couldn't see her at all! The rain was so heavy that I couldn't see my hand in front of me. The wind howled so hard that a leaf felt like a blade against my skin.

"Get in line!"

I suddenly took a fist to the face. I knew I should not retaliate, especially under these circumstances. I had to find Sis. As I followed in line, I pressed my hands together. In a soft whisper, I said, "I know you're watching me. Help me find my sister, and I'll acknowledge you once again."

In an instant, the wind calmed and rain stopped. In that instant, I was able to see Sis in the midst of the crowd. Since I was in the middle of the line, cutting through was simple enough to not be detected. I just had to make sure I wasn't going to trip over anything. However, it seemed the path I was taking was not difficult, but the most difficult part was when a Caseal took a rifle stock to the back of the head. She malfunctioned in almost an instant. I was ordered to step over her and proceed. I quickly paced forward to catch up to the crowd that Sis was in. She was close. I can see her!

"He he. You're so cruel, Fortuna."

That voice...! Where is she? I heard her. There's no mistaking it! I was giving fleeting looks all around me just to find her. Where-?

Suddenly, it felt like someone pushed me. Then, I bumped something. I looked over and instinctively caught whoever it was, but whoever it was pushed off me the moment... Oh. It's Sis.

"You look so tense. Loosen up."

I'm one to talk. I guess it takes one to know one, right? I stayed quiet and continued by Sis's side. I was giving glances around me. I swear I heard something... Well, I'll continue this later.

Ending entry.  
>The location appears to be Ragol.<br>The scene... I think it's a forest. I can't see much of anything except for this odd guidance.


	10. Chapter 10

-RECORDING 7-

"This is why you should be aware of where you are going."

My fool of a sister was almost crushed by a piston just before this recording started. Since I was in her vicinity, I was able to pull her away from harm just as the pillar came crashing down. Why these are still operating even after the disappearances of Pioneer 1's inhabitants behooves me. For sure, someone should have found the control mechanisms for each of these, and this is evidence of what negligence can do: people get hurt.

"Thanks Sis," Calai sighed in relief. How can she be so careless? "I swear, what would I be if you're not around?"

"Dead." I passed her, this time to lead the way. I cannot have Calai lead if she is not even aware of what is happening around her. Daddy would be furious if he found out that Calai was annihilated by something that could have been avoided with simplicity.

"That's quite something to say," Calai said as she paced to my side. "Seriously, what's wrong with you. You're all pissy lately."

"I am always me," I responded in a flat tone. "You, of all, should know."

"How about you tell me what you're thinking?"

Thinking is not what CASTs do. We process incoming data, gather data, process output data, and react. This was what I should have said, but instead, I said, "Can you be a little more useful?" Calai looked offended when I glanced at her. I looked forward again.

Suddenly, I switched to alert mode. Someone was standing in the center of a large, square room. It was a bulky, dark-blue RAcast with white as a subcolor and it had its arms crossed in front of it as if it was a gatekeeper. He did not move one bit as we stared at him. Friend or foe?

"State your purpose," it said. Definitely, it is ordered to assume a gatekeeper mode.

"We're just passing through," Calai energetically said. "Will you-?"

"State your purpose," it repeated.

"Okay, okay. Fine. We're here to-"

"State your purpose."

Infuriated, Calai stomped up to the RAcast. "Look here! We're here to simply pass by!"

"State your purpose."

Something was odd about the situation. Scanning around, the room was fairly different. It was not as large as the other rooms and appears to be a storage unit because of the boxes. Boxes... Considering the circumstances, scavenging for tools we can use would only add to our advantage... Hm? What is this? A ventilation...?

Suddenly, a loud thump resounded. Afterwards, something appeared to have slid. Then, a hissing noise. Hissing? It was from the ventilation in the box! I sealed it with the lid. I still could hear hissing. Then, it dawned upon me. The whole room had ventilation openings! Calai already seemed to have known when I noticed it. Calai tried raising the RAcast over where it was standing but it refused to remain standing. I detected the foreign contaminant leveling to our waists and quickly rising. I glanced to the doors, confirming that we were trapped inside. There had to be something we could do!

"Please, tell me what to do!"

I looked over to Calai, seeing her hands grasping each other. Praying at a time like this? What foolishness! I gave fleeting gestures all over, trying to identify a switch or an odd indentation for a trap door. The situation started to become hopeless. The foreign contaminant leveled to our shoulders!

"Yes... I... I understand."

I looked over to Calai again, seeing her eyes fixed on me. She started-toward me. What-Wait... What-I backed-odd-wall.-I not move? Calai!-hands-doing!?

-ATTEMPTING TO PATCH-

-ERROR-

-ERROR-

-FAILED TO PATCH-

-VIEWING RECORD WITHOUT ERRORS-

-can't believe you survived that. But no matter. It would be very interesting to see how a lady sounds like when she is being disassembled."

Before me was a FOmar. His taste in color was out of the ordinary. Purple was the color of royalty. Pink was also the color of royalty. Put them together on a dress and that is this FOmar: a mess with a terrible sense of fashion. I was at a severe disadvantage. I was against the wall with my hands, feet, and neck chained to the wall with photon braces. It seemed I was still in the underground caves. Maybe we were moved back, considering how wet the scenery is.

"Where is the RAcaseal unit who was with me?"

The FOmar chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about her. I know the boys are keeping her company. As for you, I guess I picked right." He came closer to me and, without embarrassment, cuffed his hands onto my breasts. "Wow. Caseals these days..." He then ran his tongue along my shell. Did he have no shame? Did he not know the foreign contaminants on my shell? His hands began to grip harder, squeezing my breasts relentlessly. His nails clawed... Damage was... "Oh? Is that a moan?"

No... I cannot comprehend what that immediate release of breath was about! He should know that such desires cannot be comprehended by a CAST! It hurts!

Suddenly, he stopped. Agonized breaths were escaping my oral cavity. Why? Why am I breathing like this? I was dangling from the photon bracers, lacking in energy. What is happening? I am not usually like this. Then, his hands felt along my abdomen, down my pelvis, then...! Daddy, what is this!? What...?

"Oh... Your creator is nasty."

"I... I do not know what..."

"For you to have such an accurate place such as this..." He chuckled to himself and retreated a step.

"What are you...?" I found a him facing me with it transfixed on me. An Organic's...? He came closer to me and pulled aside an elastic part of my armor. Even I did not know my armor was made of partial-elastic properties. Wait... What is he doing? His hands felt along my waist, toward my rear side, and embraced me. I was mounted on his lap.

"Here you go...!"

Wait! What are you...? What...? No, stop. Make it stop! Make it go away! Make it all go away!

Suddenly, an explosion destroyed a door that was out of sight. The FOmar just had enough time to look when his head exploded into a bloody mess. Calai then pressed a button on the machine next to me, which undid the photon bracers. Immediately, I tumbled downward but Calai caught me and pulled her against her.

"Oh, Sis... I'm sorry."

"Next time, arrive sooner than when I ask where you are."

Calai laughed. "Well, at least I know where we can go for now." She pressed away and held my shoulders. "We can go meet up with the resistance main force. I heard from someone that they're heading deeper into these caves but they're heading into a military top-secret location to create a headquarters there. What do you think?"

I swept her hands off my shoulders. "It will suffice. Gather as much equipment as possible and then head out."

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: UNDERGROUND CAVES


	11. Chapter 11

-DATA RECOVERED-

-RESUMING RECORD 8-

Calai had an awkward way of talking about herself. When I examined the water, I noticed something rather odd about it. It was hard to describe but it appeared to be corrosive matter.

"Oh, look! It's coming finally!"

Looking upstream along the channel, a flat hovercraft approached us. It gradually decreased in velocity until it anchored by the pier. Immediately, I noticed how beaten it was. There were burn streaks, dents toward the sides of the craft, and penetration points all about the surface. Simply scanning the surface would immediately cause most to panic.

"Amazing!" Calai said as she felt its surface. I joined her on the hovercraft, which then disembarked after two minutes' wait. "This has got to be one of the crafts that De Rol Le terrorized! The rumors have got to be true. De Rol Le was said to have the ability to absorb either light or electricity and expel it as superheated photons from its long thorax or a concentrated beam from its oral cavity." She pouted as she folded her arms and shook her head. "Too bad, though. It's considered to be dead, though as we know, there is the artificial variant. Do you remember Barba Ray, Sis?"

How could I forget such a creature? It was the final creature we had to hunt to complete the virtual reality demonstration that Daddy borrowed from the archives. He initially wanted to test how competent Calai was, but due to odd circumstances, I happened to be involved as well. If I piece information together and assume the rest, Barba Ray is a family variant of De Rol Le, but due to being artificially grown in a laboratory, it was considered to be tame to an extent. At least, that was the tendency of creatures replicated in the laboratories. The disturbing fact is that I, alone, cannot slay the creature. Calai can eliminate it with some difficulty, but overall, she could eliminate it on her own. After all, it is expected of a combat-type. I am only a servant-type. I cannot exceed the limits of what I can do. It is pathetic, really. As much as I try, I could not eliminate Barba Ray.

While we have artificial cloning in laboratories in perspective, the odd part is D-Cellular lifeforms are considered to be as wild as they were in Ragol. All attempts to interact with them seemed to have no ordinary baseline. In other words, there were no friendly patterns to consider unless purposely being infected by D-Factor. Those infected by D-Factor appeared to be asymptomatic when setting aside the odd growth on the site of infection. However, there were no records of Organics surviving D-Factor after two weeks at most, though most have been completely consumed by the D-Factor and disappeared. By this, out came an unconfirmed rumor that everyone on Pioneer 1 was infected. When considering the disappearances, how come D-Cellular life forms can be brought into and replicated in the laboratories but D-Factor infected hosts disappear? However, there was only one person who was an exception...

Suddenly, the hovercraft jolted, making me tumble a little, but Calai caught me. We both then stayed low, bracing ourselves for another such jolt. However, after a while, we considered our worries as a false alarm. With the hovercraft speeding through the water tunnel, the lights suddenly flickered off. I stood close to Calai, our hands embracing as soon as we could.

"What...?"

I looked over to Calai in worry. Her hand started to shake. Was she... scared?

Before I could speak, she commanded, "Check your inventory. See if you got everything you need."

"Calai-?"

"Now!" she interrupted.

She was so different at that moment. As commanded, I checked that I had a Blaster, a purple-photon rifle; an Autogun; a Brand; a Core Shield; a General Frame; and a few leg-enhancing slots. If I recall correctly, Calai had Twin Gatlings, a red-photon machinegun pair; Twin Assault, a blue-photon machinegun pair; a Brave Barrier; a Dragon Frame; and power- and leg-enhancing slots. We carried ten Monomates and four Dimates to replenish our ether count. I let her also hold onto the Moon Atomizer, which is basically a more efficient one-time-use automated defibrillator. It can only save the dying, not the dead.

Then, the lights flickered on. Although we could see, our hands nor the fear did not part. I looked over to Calai, seeing her eyes distant. When she noticed me staring, she looked away in a sorrowful manner... but her eyes parted wide.

"Impact!"

I fell off my feet as another jolt shook the whole hovercraft. I just then realized I was operating with 41% of ether replaced by foreign contaminant in my body. It was no wonder I felt so weak lately. Then, a splash resounded from behind us. Hearing the sound made me exchange glances with Calai. Could it be?

Suddenly, something jumped over the hovercraft. Immediately, we assumed combat mode. I armed my Blaster as Calai with her Twin Assault. Then, that something rammed the hovercraft from the right. We expected the impact this time. I thought it was dead! Indeed, it was a crustacean. It had a worm-like structure. It appeared to have a tough carapace with a kind of fur in between each carapace opening. It also had two antannae that extended from each side of its head. The only difference was its head... I assumed it would have a more dragon-like appearance than a beetle.

"Sis! Watch out!"

I realized I was standing stupid as the body of De Rol Le glowed slightly. It submarined for a little while and leaped out of the water, unleashing numerous light photon readings everywhere! I took my time to analyze all of the movements of the photon bolts. Dive to the left in... No! It shot another barrage! Readjust...!

I executed a sloppy tumble to the left but the first barrage went by me. Then, I turned sixty-five degrees-No! My left foot slipped on the surface of the craft. My other leg whipped out to compensate, but really, I soon realized I should have taken the fall. My leg took damage. Leg functionality decreased to 46%. My ankle shattered in nineteen points and two pullies in my knee snapped. Repairs underway.

I could hear Calai's machinguns firing unceasingly. I used a Monomate, which appears to be a kind of suppressed supplement. It helped increase damage repair almost instantly. When leg functionality increased to 68%, I heard a loud crashing noise. I looked up to find De Rol Le clinging onto the side of the craft by the large tusks. I was well enough to move without causing harm to my leg but walking with it was impossible. I raised myself to a crouching position to start firing at its head. Calai was also doing the same. After a few shots, I noticed something odd about that yellow-orange eye. Was it looking at me? The way it was waving its antannae... Barba Ray...?

It then took aim and thrusted at my direction! I managed to dive out of the way but landed on my bad leg. Bracing the inflammation response, I noticed it was taking aim again. I kicked off in time to narrowly dodge the next antannae. However, I was on the corner of the craft. I saw it was aiming again with another antanna but I was in no position to dodge. If I attempt a dodge, my momentum was leading me off the craft. I had 87% to fall off the craft.

It launched its attack. I cannot move... Calai. Help me... I'm... I'm scared!

"Sis!"

I looked over to Calai, seeing her running to me. No. Do not try to save me. Calai. I've always-

-SEVERE DAMAGE-

-ENERGY DECREASING-

-USING ENERGY RESERVES-

I could see the ceiling rapidly racing by with that antanna... I cannot comprehend where it struck me. My neck did not have enough energy to operate.

-DANGER-

Daddy, I know you wanted to see me again.

-DANGER-

Calai...

-HIBERNATION MODE ACTIVATING-

Calai, was I a good sister?

-ERROR-

... I...

-CANNOT...-

"_Fortuna, open your eyes._"

A blinding white scene appeared. Although numb at first, I was able to sit upright. A field of flowers? Since when was I transported here?

"_Fortuna, stand and turn around._"

I did as commanded. I then realized I was on a stone monument with something that looked like an altar before me. There was a pillar that was sky high. I surveyed everywhere else to see who was talking but found no one. The voice was new but it was familiar, if that made any sense.

"_You are about to die, but I can save you._"

Sounded tempting, but... "What is your motive for helping me?"

"_Quite honestly, I am bored. Allow me to follow you around._"

That was an odd response. But how would this person save me? I honestly did not know what would happen to me, but if this thing can save me, I can always turn my back when the situation allows me to do so.

"I will let you follow me," I said, "but under a few conditions."

"_What will they be?_"

"First, I need a direction to go. Second, you will help Calai as well as me. Third..." I grew hesitant in saying the next provision.

"_... The third?_"

I felt along my arm. "Help me become a better sister." There came something that felt uncomfortable. "F-fourth, you will not harm anyone if we do part. Failure to respond to any of these three will make me break away away from you or me terminating you personally. Do you understand?"

"_Do you mean 'these four'?_"

I did make four, but even so... "You know what I mean. What are your conditions?"

"_Simply entertain me and allow me to help you._"

As much as I wanted to not involve this person watching over me, I did not want to leave Calai alone in that world. She deserves better. As much as I want to deny it, I am not good enough as a sister.

"What do I need to do?" I asked, feeling as if my soul is being sold to the devil himself.

"_Place your hands on the altar. Just expect a punch to the gut._"

The altar... I assumed he meant the box before the pillar. I approached it as informed and kept a steady stare at my hands. Something around me was happening, but to be honest, I was too scared to look. I could hear voices whispering. What was happening? Calai... Calai, help me. I want to see your face again.

"Sis! What're you doing!? Get up!"

I gasped for my breath. It indeed felt like something punched my abdomin. I lifted myself... Wait, my leg. I could stand. My sensors also indicate 100% functionality. I felt my body, expecting a puncture wound. All that existed was... Wait. No such thing existed. Am I okay, really?

"Sis! Incoming!"

I raised my head to see something that looked like spikes land onto the hovercraft. Although they missed me, it gave clicking noises. Upon a quick examine, I noticed there being a photon instability happening inside each of them. An explosion! We both started firing upon one after the other, successfully penetrating openings for the unstable photons to escape. Then, De Rol Le fired another barrage of light photons again like the one that damaged my leg earlier. I saw Calai dash forward and jumped into an opening. Little did I know, I did the same. It was well executed. The energy flowing through me felt so good! Calai noticed I did the same and grinned as we both open fire upon the crustacean. Not so tough now, huh? After some damage, the mask on its head broke off. Prepare for pain! We both kept firing upon the head. Every photon bolt striking it made it bleed a little more than the last, but every time we struck it, the wound sealed. Persistant, are you not?

It submarined a little and leaped out of the water, landing on the other side. It then fired another light barrage. Pathetic! I can read its movements! We fired upon it a little more until it slowed out of sight. Just when I assumed it retreated, it came back toward us but on the ceiling. It was breaking off loose gravel from the ceiling. Amphibious... Right. This had to be the amphibious part of it. Calai and I parted from each other and dodged large pieces of gravel, electrical wires, signs-everything-one after the other.

Then, because of electrical shortages, the lights turned off. The only bits of light we could see were the lights on the hovercraft and the glow of the photons in our weapons. We listened closely for movement. To the left! It shot another barrage of light photons, illuminating the scene all around us. We parted from each other once again. Calai slid through a narrow opening whereas I dove through a small opening. It barely tapped my accessory parts on my armor. Basically, that warned me not to become overconfident in myself.

Then, we heard it toward the rear of the hovercraft. It was upright in a towering form as it was absorbing something... Its body glowed magnificently. Then, it shot at the hovercraft a concentrated beam! Calai and I parted again to dodge, but I rolled too much that the momentum I used made me roll across the surface. The concentrated beam swept across the surface. I stopped pronated and facing toward De Rol Le. It was charging for another shot. I decided to do the same. I maximized the rifle output. Daddy informed me that the weapon can self-destruct if I am not lucky, but this is worth everything! Survival is luck, and at this moment, I needed to make risks! De Rol Le was already firing its concentrated beam toward Calai. That was my chance. I aimed at its exposed point and fired! The photon bolt fired out a fast, massive light that I could see it tearing through the air. The shot was so powerful that it pierced through its head! It gave an ear-piercing screech and came crashing down in that instant. Lights started operating again, exposing where its green blood splattered on the hovercraft. I kept staring in that direction, waiting for something to happen... but nothing did.

I stood victoriously with my Blaster... ruined. In the end, I am my sister's sister. We share similar habits, right?

"Ugh... S-Sis...!"

I looked over to find Calai... Calai!? I dashed toward her. How could she be so careless as to fall off the craft? I reached over and had a steady grip onto something as I pulled her up. Her armor had sewage on her and sensors indicated that she stank. She scanned herself with a disgusted face. She flicked her arms to let excess water off her.

I asked, "Are you-?"

"Sis!" She did a tackling hug onto me. I fell to the ground, energy at an all-time low and her on top of me, but it was fine. "I can't believe it! You just took out Dal Ra Lie!"

Dal Ra Lie? "Huh?"

She held onto my hands with an enormous smile on her face. "Dal Ra Lie! Dal Ra Lie! It's considered to be an adult variant of De Rol Le, and I can't believe...!" She hugged me again and jumped. "I can't wait to kill you someday!"

"K-kill me?"

She then pressed her oral cavity against my face and backed away. She then turned away with her hands behind her. "You're so serious. Can't you take it easy for a while?"

Due to all that was happening, my processor finally released combat mode. I was almost terminated. Calai almost lost me. Something had me come to her and...

"Sis?"

"S-shut up. Forget what I'm doing."

... hold her in my arms.

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: UNDERGROUND WATER CHANNEL


	12. Chapter 12

Entry start.

We've been walking for some time through this forest. I came to figure it was a forest because the lights often shown something green above us. It was interesting to see how little people were herding us along. Even if they lied to our faces, a fool would realize that it's only Caseals walking in this line. The Casts were pulled off the line and terminated. I wondered what they were planning. If they think Caseals are any weaker than Casts, they will soon discover how wrong they are.

I took glances about myself as we all came upon an open range with a square opening. Organics of different sorts were already on site, though a majority of them are Rangers. They're all lined up and waiting with their weapons, just itching for a confrontation. A shooting gallery, huh? Not bad. I tried to reach for Sis's hand but she suddenly turned away. I tried to figure out what was happening but soon found out that the lines were being separated into rows rather than lines. A Caseal tried to pass me but I shoved her aside to stay with Sis. When I looked over to her, her eyes were up to the sky. Rather, she was looking up to the false star, Pioneer 2. She must be thinking about Daddy. The two were pretty close, after all. I'm always out doing odd jobs in guilds. In a way, I'm pretty jealous. However, at the end of the day between us two, the last one into the house always met with the other and we exchanged stories of what we did. While we did so, we often cooked, folded Daddy's laundry, cleaned his room, cleaned the laboratory space... Now that I think about it, Daddy's like a kid in a grown body. He never cleans for himself when in his geeky mode and always comes around demanding where we had put a certain item. When putting that aside, he was actually a kind father. He was the one who taught us to cook, fold laundry, treat guests, brew tea, play instruments-everything. He's a true genius who knew how to do everything from domestication to basic combat skills. The only thing he truly lacked was the need to be consoled. That's where Sis excelled at. She's often by his side and comforted him when he seemed to be having a hard time.

"Ready!" the commanding Organic yelled.

I exchanged glances with Sis. When her sights moved off me, I clapped my hands together and closed my eyes. I whispered, "What're we going to do? Please, tell me."

"_Jump._"

I better not question the motive. I know that it meant fine. We'll be safe if he's watching us. I guarantee it.

"Aim!" the commanding Organic yelled.

This's the time of truth. I snatched Sis's arm as she's about to turn. I didn't have to look at her to know that she's going to fight them off. It makes me wonder if she should have been me rather than me being... well... me. I sighed and... well... I looked up to Sis and smiled. I know she doesn't know what I'm thinking. I moved my hand along her arm and my hand fitted into hers. When she's preoccupied with something and her sights moved toward the hole, I stepped a little behind her. I didn't want to see her sad. I...

"Fire!"

I forgot my place! I shoved Sis into the hole. I leaned forward to fall-Shit...! A photon bolt...! I could feel my body already wanting to shut down. Sis... It felt like a dream. Even though I was dying and we were falling, just being within her arms... Sis...

-EMERGENCY STOP TO UNNECESSARY PROCESSES-

-REBOOTING-

My senses became operational again as we continued to fall. I'm mostly fine suddenly. Sis still held onto me but I noticed her OS had shut down. Maybe it's best she doesn't see what's about to happen. After all... I don't think that she'll be able to understand why I'm like this.

I dug my teeth into my index finger, puncturing deep into this artificial flesh to let out ether deposits into the air, and drew a hex circle with a triangle in the center and circles at the corners. "Ready when you are!"

Suddenly, an odd phantasmal barrier formed around us just in time as we crashed down into the lava. The circle absorbed all the shock, having me simply in the center with Sis still clinging onto me. As I pried Sis's arms open and moved her over my shoulder, I scanned about the surface as we floated like a ball over water; floating along the lava as Caseals continued to fall around us and some crashing against us. Due to them hitting the barrier, we're able to wash ashore. The moment my foot stretched out and leaned toward the rocks, the barrier disappeared. However, along with the barrier went the zero-gravity field. I stumbled and heaved, panicking that I might tumble into the lava. Sheesh, Sis! You need to lose some pounds!

I continued carrying her along the path that seemed to have been once occupied by Pioneer 1 folks. Then, I found some boxes. It's so fucking hot! I dropped down and gently placed her down by a few boxes. Man. I could kill for a Monomate. Well, these boxes seem fine to look into. Let's see here... Hm? Well, it's futile to open a malfunctioned container.

"Allow me."

"Huh?"

I barely turned when a spread shot of five purple photon bolts. The boxes blew open upon contact. I thought I saw my life flash before my eyes. I panted wildly as I soon identified a huge, polished, dark RAcast. He had a Cannon, a purple-photon shotgun weapon. Seriously, I felt like punting his ass to Coral. That was too close for comfort!

"Isn't my aim awesome?" he laughed as he started peeking into the boxes.

"Awesome enough to make Rappies look better with a gun, you fuck!" I'm glad that Sis isn't awake to hear me like this.

"You mad?"

I gritted my teeth and swallowed my pride to peek into the other boxes. Hm. Twin Machineguns. Lucky! I'm always having good luck with Sis around. There was also a Soul Frame and Soul Barrier. Monomates? Monomates? Aw, what? Seriously? The fucking Cast got the box full of Trimates and took them all! All that's left is a Moon Atomizer. I guess I should-"Wha, hey!"

The RAcast dangled the Moon Atomizer out of my reach. "Finders keepers, M'lady."

I armed the Twin Machineguns and aimed at him. "Give it to me."

"Come now, lady. Can we get a little reasonable with-? Gah!"

I shot his leg until he knelt. "I swear. Don't make me fuck you up, fucking turd! Don't think I'm just like any 'lady'!" Oh yeah. That totally felt good.

The RAcast accessed his inventory and activated the Moon Atomizer. The green box grew legs and laid on Sis. It then defibrillated her. She's gotta be awake now. Thank goodness. We're both safe. Hm? What? Hey!

"What're you...!?"

"We're heading out. I doubt that the lady's going to live. Didn't you see how melted she looked?

What? She was...? No! "Fortuna! Fortuna, get up! Come on! Fortuna...! No! Let go! Fortuna!" I thrashed, kicked, whatever I could. However, I was not made for physical combat. The RAcast was taking all the blows after the other with just a shrug. Fucking turd!

Suddenly, he shoved me forward. Before I can run back, he kicked me back.

"What's your fucking problem!?" I roared.

The RAcast sighed. "You have no idea what's going on, huh?"

"You don't know what's going on! She's my sister! I can't just leave her like that!"

He folded his arms. "You're not going anywhere except for the resistance branch. I've let too much CASTs to their doom in a similar manner as you. Don't get me wrong. I want what's best for all of us, but if I keep letting you all go like you, there won't be much of a resistance force."

I frantically scrambled around in my thoughts. "Can't you carry her at least?"

"I don't want to carry her. I might injure her unexpectedly if I do. Besides, I didn't find anyone down this way. If she's going to be fine, she'll find us. Now, let's go."

He passed me. Something felt strange about him. "SOUL?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to look at me. "What of it?"

Thought so. He seemed a little too different from the other CASTs I've seen, aside from the ones in the labs and Sis. That must mean... "You're a lab CAST, weren't you?" He turned away and continued on. Of course. He must know what's going on as well. I paced on over to his side and said, "Hey, I'm sorry if I was mean to you. I thought you're like the other CASTs."

"It's survival. I'll manage."

We became quiet and continued walking onward. We were crossing what seemed to be rocky paths in the midst of lava. Nothing much was happening. That was good. If we confronted any hostiles in this straight path, I will have no choice but to annihilate them. I can't let them get away. Sis is all they'll find down this way.

However, it was eerie to see not a single monster down this way. Due to something that Tyrell's Hero did, the amount of hostiles severely decreased. These caves used to be overrun by Shark variants, Lily variants, Assassin variants, and Nano Dragons. To be honest, I missed killing them. Lately, I've been hunting runaway Organics, and I can't even kill them unless they show force.

After a while, we came to what seemed to be a cold area. The CAST seemed to know where he was going. Suddenly, he then handed me a message transceiver.

"Input your sister's name into the first line and press record. Tell her we're heading to a resistance branch down by the waterfalls deep into the caves. However, the thing is that we're going to have to move out when we get there. We're too close to the surface and Organics are bound to find us."

As I typed Sis's ID into the transceiver, I asked, "Is there a place to rally or something? I think you said we're heading to a resistance branch."

"That's correct. We didn't really designate a place to meet up because of memory leaking. It'd suck a whole lot if we get ambushed because of a few friendlies being interrogated."

How true. Well, anyway... I pressed the record button and said into it, "Fortuna, I'm apparently going to an underground resistance force. It's near a place with waterfalls. However, it seems they're planning on moving again. Hurry!" Then, I pressed the record button to turn it off. It suddenly disappeared from my hand.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's a custom transceiver. It'll only appear if a specific person approaches it and it'll self-destruct after the recording is done."

"Oh. Sweet! Do you have any more?"

He looked straight. "It's the only one I got."

"Huh?"

"It was a gift from my master."

"Wait..." He looked over to me. "Wait, what? You..."

"No need to worry. I'll go back to him someday. Besides, I know that he's safe."

I started to feel bad. I beat the crap out of the guy and here he is... Wait a second. "Why were you an ass earlier, anyway?"

He laughed. "I noticed you operated unlike a usual CAST. I just wanted to amuse myself after all that's been happening, or..." He leveled his head to me. "... could be love, or something like that, I think."

I punched his arm, but it was solid rock. Grr... "Don't fucking say stuff like that."

He laughed. Then, we exchanged information about each other and who we were before the whole O. P. S. S. started. His name was John. What an ordinary name... I like it. Anyway, he was a security CAST who guarded the entrance to the labs. It does explain why he was down here earlier than me. His weapon of choice was a legendary shotgun known as Final Impact. He received it upon looting a trespasser one time. It was a funny story, since security androids are supposed to have all items confiscated and then put into the appropriate place. It is interesting, now that I think about it. John and I had numerous opportunities to meet each other, and here we are, talking to each other when it was unlikely to ever meet. John, if we have met before, would we be friends like how we are now?

But I cannot truly smile until I know that Sis is alive and well. Please, Sis. Come find me.

Ending entry.

Location is on Ragol.

Scene is... uh... underground waterfall cavern? Maybe. I'll just say underground caves.


	13. Omake 1

Howdy everyone!

Just wanna take a break from my story and simply explain a few things that goes on in the fanfic. Maybe this might also open up some opportunities to play Phantasy Star Online as well, but as of this date (February 14, 2015), I think that PSO will be hard to find for the consoles, but it shouldn't be impossible.

If you want, you can skip this page, as it does not progress the story forward anything, but I want to spend some time to explain the general specifics of the PSO world.

As you may've noticed, my fanfic is based on Phantasy Star Online episode III, C.A.R.D. Revolution. It's the lesser known episode of the PSO series, but if you want to check it out, just know it's a turn-based dice strategy RPG. This type of gameplay is overshadowed due to the fact that the other games of the series are an action RPG series. So, when asking someone about PSO ep 3, most likely they'll not know it or it wasn't as good. However, the OSTs of the game is several of the best for the entire series.

Now, for an info page:

* * *

><p>RaceGender classifications:

-mar: male Human

-marl: female Human

**Humans are known to be a balanced race, specializing in any kind of class they undertake. However, they are also the master of none.

-newm: male Newman

-newearl: female Newman

**Newmen have pointy ears like elves from many other games. They are able to breath in ether to recharge their TP, allowing them to be typically the best at magical combat, but their accuracy, HP, and defense tend to lack.

-cast: male Android

-caseal: female Android

**CASTs are a robotic class. They are able to breath and consume ether to recharge their HP, allowing them to be something of a tanker class because of their effective overall defense and HP. However, not only can they tank, they can be a DPS class when the situation wills due to their high accuracy and attack output. They also lack TP, preventing their ability to use magic, but they use traps, which camouflage upon placing it and reactive to any individual except the user. These traps are able to explode and prevent damage to party members of the user, not unless the user deactivated the party exception property.

Weapon classifications: (in regards to the game)

-Hunter (HU): focuses on close-range weaponry and damage output. Typically high in ATP, DEF, and HP, allowing high survivability.

-Ranger (RA): focuses on far-range weaponry and accuracy. Typically high in ATA and EVA, allowing more hits with elemental processing attacks and dodging. Lack in MST and ATP, often showing difficulties in killing targets without elemental weaponry.

-Force (FO): focuses on magical combat and elemental weaknesses. Typically high in MST and have access to higher Techniques, allowing support and elemental damage output. Lack in DEF, HP, and EVA.

Weakest to strongest photon intensity colors: green, blue, purple, red, and yellow

Standard weapon classifications: (ordered from green to yellow)

-Saber: Saber, Brand, Buster, Pallasch, Gladius

-Sword: Sword, Gigush, Breaker, Claymore, Calibur

-Partisan: Partisan, Halbert, Glaive, Berdys, Gungnir

-Daggers: Dagger, Knife, Blade, Edge, Ripper

-Slicer: Slicer, Spinner, Cutter, Sawcer, Diska

-Handgun: Handgun, Autogun, Lockgun, Railgun, Raygun

-Rifle: Rifle, Sniper, Blaster, Beam, Laser

-Machineguns: Mechgun, Assault, Repeater, Gatling, Vulcan

-Shotgun: Shot, Spread, Cannon, Launcher, Arms

-Cane: Cane, Stick, Mace, Club

-Wand: Wand, Staff, Baton, Scepter

-Rod: Rod, Pole, Pillar, Striker

**FO weapons do not have a yellow-class weapon

Unordinary weapon classifications:

-Double Saber

-Katana

-Twin Swords

-Claw

-Fist

-Launcher

-Cards

Elements that can be added to weaponry (from weakest to strongest):

Fire: Heat, Fire, Flame, Burning

Ice: Ice, Frost, Freeze, Blizzard

Thunder: Shock, Thunder, Storm, Tempest

Stun: Bind, Hold, Seize, Arrest

Confuse: Panic, Riot, Havoc, Chaos

HP Drain: Draw, Drain, Fill, Gush

Dark: Dim, Shadow, Dark, Hell

HP-Attack: Beserk

TP-Attack: Spirit

Money-Attack: Charge

TP Sap: Heart, Mind, Soul, Geist

EXP Sap: Master's, Lord's, King's

HP Reduction: Devil's, Demon's

* * *

><p>NOW FOR SOME FUN!<p>

If you have troubles trying to understand the punchline, read the title. If you still can't, ask me!

*Disclaimer: These segments do not contribute to the story whatsoever

[Breaking the 4th Wall]

Calai: Sis! Sis!

Fortuna: Calai, calm down! What is wrong?

Calai: Sis! I shot this Rappy in the face earlier! Suddenly, a red box appeared! Am I going mad!?

Fortuna: (_To herself_) I cannot say that it is game physics, right?

Calai: ... Huh? What's wrong?

Fortuna: N-nothi-Hey!

Calai: It's your fault that time!

[Coughs, huh?]

Calai: Sis, how do you get Daddy to bed so easily? (_Notices a jar of peanut butter in the vicinity._) Huh? Don't you know that dad's allergic to-

(_Fortuna places a teaspoonful of peanut butter into a cup of tea and stirs briskly._)

Fortuna: You did not see anything.

Calai: (_Gulps and thinks to herself_) Scary...

[Grocery shopping!]

RAmarl: Oh, look. It's Professor Felix's Android. (_To herself_) What's with the tub of peanut butter?

[In a Human's perspective]

(_Somewhere in the shopping district._)

Calai: La la-la la-la la-la la la la~

Calai: Don't worry! All I have to do is go home and take that tracer thingy from Dad's room. Then, I'll be able to find her.

Calai: Oh, stop worrying! Have some fun, now that you found me.

(RAmarl approaches Calai)

RAmarl: Excuse me. There was an order by Sir Principal that all CASTs need to undergo inspection... (_To herself_) ... and quite frankly, you're freaking me out.

[In a CAST's perspective pt. 1]

(_Somewhere in the shopping district._)

RAmarl: Please excuse us. We need to escort you to your residence. Is that of any inconvenience?

Calai: Ha ha ha! Such vulgar words.

RAmarl: "Vulgar words"?

Calai: Eh he he... O-oh. Sorry. I was talking to my MAG."

RAmarl: Another MAG whisperer, huh? Interesting...

Calai: (_To herself_) He he... Works every time.

[In a CAST's perspective pt. 2]

(_Somewhere in the shopping district._)

RAmarl: Please excuse us. We need to escort you to your residence. Is that of any inconvenience?

Kalki: Of course it's inconvenient! Damn military folk.

Calai: Ha ha ha! Such vulgar words.

RAmarl: "Vulgar words"?

Calai: Eh he he... O-oh. Sorry. I was talking to my MAG."

RAmarl: Another MAG whisperer, huh? Interesting...

Calai: (_To herself_) Something doesn't look right. Her eyes? No... That smirk? Wait... What? Brocolli!? Ew! Gross!

(_Calai runs away_)

Kalki: I'm forever scarred.

[The henchmen]

RAmarl: That's the 9th Caseal today! Damn it!

Lackey 1: Should we tell her?

Lackey 2: You tell her.

Lackey 1: Hey, I have kids!

(_RAmarl feels someone tap her shoulder_)

RAmarl: What!?

Fortuna: Excuse me, Miss? There's brocolli in your teeth.

Lackey 1 & 2: (_To themselves_) We shall praise you all our lives.

[The faithful servant]

(_Fortuna enters with a tray of tea and pours tea for Felix and his guests_)

Fortuna: Daddy, you look pale. Do take some rest immediately.

Felix: S-sure. Let me just... (_Takes a sip of tea, but suddenly starts coughing._)

Fortuna: (_To herself_) Hook, line, and sinker, Bitch!

[They like it rough]

Lackey 1: Why do we have to stay outside?

Lackey 2: Seriously...

Fortuna: Please take some rest. There is always tomorrow for your experiments.

RAmarl: You're coming with me.

Fortuna: Daddy's health is highest priority. I will perform this task unconditionally.

RAmarl: Stubborn... Me taking you is highest priority. Now, get going.

(_A slap sound._)

Fortuna: Filthy Organic. Mind your manners.

RAmarl: You...!

Lackey 1 & 2: (_To themselves_) Whoa! I wanna see!

(_The two rush in_)

[Finally...]

Felix: I will be okay. Protect Fortuna.

Calai: But...

Felix: That's a direct order, Calai!

(_Everyone but Felix leaves._)

Felix: (_Sigh_) Well, there's some leftover tea, I bet.

[It's raining]

(_Somewhere in the underground caves..._)

John: Huh?

(_Looks up and finds numerous Caseals falling from the ceiling._)

John: I heard of raining cats and dogs, but... _damn_!

* * *

><p>And that's it for now, folks! Thanks for following me this far. Until next chapter!<p> 


	14. Chapter 13

-RECORDING 9-

_"Sis?"_

_"What is it?"_

_"Who do you want to be if you're able to become someone else?"_

It was interesting to find the hovercraft stopping at what seemed to be an access point to some place above the water channel. The pier was simply a stepping stone to a ladder that only one person can access at a time, but it seemed most of the floor's integrity had given away due to corrosion or a hard collision. Calai led the way while I stood guard with my Autogun.

"Quite the waterworks."

My body became stiff. Was someone watching us the whole time?

"Yes, I've been here the whole time."

Huh? I looked over my shoulder, expecting someone. In my immediate surroundings, I found a large mechanical butterfly with a small face and a raccoon tail. It had a blue body, white wings, and silver as its subcolor. It was a MAG. I believe the kind it is was something called a Pushan.

"I hate the name Pushan."

Huh. No wonder it was able to access my mind. MAGs are able to synchronize its data with its host. In this manner, the MAG can lend strength to the holder in such wondrous ways, such as physical endurance, photon amplification, guidance amplification, and mental amplification. Lately, I have not been seeing MAGs around Pioneer 2, and those who usually have MAGs are hunters or black marketers. Seeing a MAG to my disposal was an utter shock. I must be lucky to have found one somehow.

"Hmm... I like that word..."

"What word?"

"Lucky. You know what? You can call me Lucky." He spun. "Nice to meet you, Tuna."

... Tuna?

"Oh, don't like that? How about Forte?"

... Forte?

"Not Forte, huh? How about Anutrof?"

"How about Fortuna?" I interjected, disregarding his need to call me names.

"Huh. Lucky and Fortuna. Makes us sound a little too alike."

I looked away to see Calai not back yet from her inspection above. As how the situation stood, can I maintain or exceed Calai's expectations in the future? The future... "How about Futura?"

"The future, huh? Lucky future. I like the sound of that."

Something about this was familiar. I pondered as to why that was, but Calai pounded once and then tapped twice on the ladder. It was her signal that the scene was clear.

The situation appeared to be dire the moment I realized the predicament I was in. The small landing Calai used to cross to the ladder seemed to have been destroyed upon use. How ironic that I am named Fortuna.

"Are you going to jump across?"

Jump across? No civilian model can make the jump onto the ladder. Even so, it was the only out from the situation I was placed in. Also, I will be separated from Calai if I do not take the jump.

"Futura," Lucky interrupted. "I know you can do this."

"I... I do not know-"

"You CAN do this! You have me! You are not alone. So, please, show me that you have a future; that even luck has a role in our future!"

... You know, why not? I should start relying on others. "Okay. Let us try this."

"That's the spirit! Well, without effort, this'll not work. So, try to build up some momentum for the jump."

So, he expects a running start for the jump. Well, I can try as much. Mags are known to have made people exceed their own expectations of themselves. So, maybe this will actually do me good in knowing how well I can do.

"Exceed your own expectations. Let's do this!"

A deep breath came into me as a last, dear attempt for possibly the last moment of my life. I began to feel lighter than ever. That ladder... All I have to do is reach out for even one of the bars. Here we go!

My foot finally lift off the raft. One step, then another, and another...! As I went, red and blue photons made my power output steeper than ever. Then, after ten, I kicked off the floor with both my feet. I closed my eyes for a moment, hearing nothing; nothing but the whisper of silence and stagnant air whistling through my gear and hair. It was like I was flying.

"Futura!"

My eyes shot open. The bars of the ladder were closing in! My arms whipped out...! A massive crash resounded through the tunnel. Warning signs of damage were alerting me of immediate action to be placed. It did not dawn upon me but I was cradling onto the ladder, my legs broken off the bottom few steps and actually touching the sewage down below. I took a glance upward, seeing a shadow of Calai over me. Relief began to settle, allowing me to regain proper function.

I then tapped three times on the ladder, confirming I am climbing.

When I reached the top, Calai closed the hatch to find the place more mechanized but in what seemed to be a jungle. It was a bit of a relief, but at the same time, it was ominous.

"That's weird," Calai said to herself. "We're at Gal Da Val Islands."

Of course it was familiar. We both came here one time with Daddy to inspect several findings in the western tower by an unknown client. I only know that we were here one day and that was all that was significant. Nothing else was as such.

Calai folded her arms and began processing data. "Really, that boat ride wasn't that long. I wonder... Huh? What?" She shoved me aside and she began patting the ground. "Wait, wait. What? I swear...!" I looked over to what she was concerned about and found nothing. Indeed, that was a concern. She knocked at the floor but found it was solid. "No way..."

At least we are all at a different location than the Organics. In a way, it was for the best. However, even so, we should not-

"I swear, I heard something down this way."

We had enough time to turn but instead found someone already in sights. I raised my arms to aim with my Autogun but Calai whipped a hand out to stop me. I stopped when I found a RAcast aiming a Beam-a red-photon rifle-at us.

"Warning. Intruder alert."

"Hey, we're one of you." Calai took a step forward. "Can't you see-?"

The CAST shot at her but Calai's reaction time had her block the attack instantly. He then said, "Halt. Stay where you are."

Calai raised her hands, surrendering. She motioned for me to do the same. Once I did as ordered after stowing my Autogun, a HUcaseal came into view. She had a yellow main color and a blue subcolor.

The HUcaseal folded her arms upon acknowledging us. "Oh. What do we got here?"

"Ladies, Mila-"

The HUcaseal snapped a spinning roundhouse kick to his torso, sending him flying until he hit a box that prevented him from falling overboard into the water. Huh. Interesting. I soon realized we were at a dam.

"Do forgive his manners," she said as she stepped forward to greet us with open arms. Her visual sensors moved upon me. "I didn't mean for him to scare you."

Calai laughed. "Oh, it was-"

The HUcaseal snatched my hand and pulled me along. "Let's go to the big boss's chambers! I must see to it that you are invited properly."

I glanced back to Calai. She was hesitant to follow. The RAcast then pushed himself up to follow us along the dam. It was odd to find us just below more water. How long had I been unconscious? Also, the Gal Da Val Islands were considerably far away, and by the velocity we were traveling from the Pioneer 1 Central Dome relic, we would only be halfway in between the two locations. However, we were here: on an isolated location away from Pioneer 1 that once conducted top-secret research and possibly headed by Dr. Osto himself.

Dr. Osto was a head researcher onboard Pioneer 1. If data serves correctly, although he was highly regarded, he also conducted research that should be considered on the blacklist of laboratories. With this location being away from the main residential area and on an island, all kinds of research was considered to have happened here. Military Hero Heathcliff Flowen was considered to be declared dead here, but for some reason, Tyrell's Hero was able to find what was left of Mr. Flowen: a massive D-Cellular humanoid in the depths of the seabed laboratory. If considering him, he would be the second person found alive after the mysterious explosion that somehow eliminated nearly all inhabitants of Pioneer 1. For some reason, there were rumors that the first person alive was Red Ring Rico Tyrell and that Tyrell's Hero was the one who slain her. When I process this, Tyrell's Hero sounds more of a savage beast than anything else. He-assuming the gender is male-is able to kill massive D-cellular humanoids and especially several other massive objects such as De Rol Le, Pioneer 1's Main AI Vol Opt, Barba Ray, Pioneer 2's remake attempt of Coral's Gol Dragon, a Gal Griphon... I assume he was at a level similar to Black Paper's Black Hound Kireek who was considered able to kill just as efficiently, but even then, he was slain by Tyrell's Hero. And because of Tyrell's Hero, there came a wave of the infamous "Organic Superiority." I assume the thought was that Tyrell's Hero was an Organic. After all, no normal CAST could rebel against a humanoid unless commanded to. Assuming that all this is true, this O. P. S. S. order from the new principal was in favor of the Organic Superiority faction. Cleansing? Fixing? Such utter lies. Those military fools tried to annihilate us!

The HUcaseal said, "Big boss loves new CASTs. Big boss is beautiful and especially caring. Big boss is going to find you interesting, for sure."

I realized she was only talking to me. Why me? Why not Calai? She is more interactive than I am. I am nothing worth praising! I kept on being dragged along and then pulled down along the side of the dam, where a landing was. I remember this location. It was from Elly Person's recording of the time she came down onto the Gal Da Val Islands due to an odd series of events. If I do recall, Tyrell's Hero was the one who accepted the mission. There was never a clear view of whoever the person was. The hero excelled in swiftness, power, and mechanics.

"Big boss! I found someone snooping around!"

"Big boss?"

An Organic girl turned to us. I came into alert mode upon seeing her. She appeared to be a fifteen-year-old Human. Although still maturing in looks, something about her seemed out of the ordinary. Surely, where one Organic is, another is nearby. She had a white dress and cobalt-blue hair, most likely a FOmarl to be exact.

"Hello, Ms. Caseal."

The Human girl held a hand out to me. I did not attempt to reach out to her. So, she smiled and came to me. Her outstretched hand rose up to feel my face. I kept visuals on her, waiting for a sign to react upon.

"You have an ill fate. Here. Let me-"

I slapped her hand away but found a Twin Brand-a blue-photon double saber-to my neck and a Beam to my head.

"Stand down," the RAcast commanded.

The Human girl sighed and patted the CASTs. The two moved back to leave the girl with me. Her disciples, huh? The girl lifted a hand and placed it on my thorax. She then chanted something to herself...

Suddenly, she was blown back. The CASTs barely reacted in time to catch her. She was out of breath and pale. What was happening?

"Big boss!" the two CASTs kept calling. I do not know what was happening but I know for sure that the two are bound to her. I came to them but the girl cowered away upon seeing me.

"The catalyst!" she cried. "The catalyst! Begone!"

Catalyst? She was even pointing at me. What is happening? Suddenly, photon bolts shot around me, striking the two CASTs. As the two staggered and as I was turning to see what was happening, I was struck from the side, crashing against the wall of the dam with massive damage to my right waist. I turned with an Autogun at hand to find the two CASTs already annihilated and two smoking Gatlings in Calai's hands. Her expression was not cheerful nor even identifiable.

She said with such contempt, "You do not know what you are talking about."

"Quickly, disciple! While you still can, turn away from-!"

Calai shot through her forehead relentlessly with a charged shot, leaving not much of the girl's head left on the neck. The body fell back as fragments of flesh, organs, and bone mixed with a massive splatter of fresh blood. Calai sighed and turned her head over to me.

Wait... What is this? My hands...!

"Sis, what're you-?"

"Shut up!" my voice thundered. "Where is Calai?" My hands shook as they aimed the Autogun at her.

"What're you talking about? I'm me!"

Calai is not like this. There has to be some mistake! "Where is Calai!?"

"Sis!"

The loud pop of the Autogun resounded. My breaths were labored and my processor was scorching. Too many processes. I had to undo some processes... But what?

"Sis! What...?"

My visual lens open and I look straight in front of me. Calai was before me with my arms pressed up. She must have deflected my arms as I shot into the air.

"What's wrong with you!?" she exclaimed.

That is what I should be asking, but... "Who are you? What have you done with Calai?"

"Listen to me!" I attempted to thrash my arms but she pinned them against the wall. "Sis! Listen!"

Calai: the defender. Calai: the justified one. Calai: the merciful one. The one I saw contradicted those. Calai... Calai! You are not Calai!

"I've always said I'll protect you." She then moved her hands along my arm to curl into mine. "I'll protect you from anything that will separate us-that will change us." She attempted a smile but her face was distraught. "You're not my enemy. The last person I want to fight is you." Our hands moved between us and her forehead pressed against mine.

Calai... "What is the name of Daddy?"

She shook her head against mine. "We don't know his name. We're not supposed to know."

"Where is Mommy?"

"She disappeared in the explosion."

"Who are you to me?"

"I am your uber sexy sister."

"Calai?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up."

Calai...! Gradually my fingers curled, fitting my hands into hers. So much pressure was on my cheeks. I cannot help but smile. She pressed away to find my visual lens lowered and that crook on my face. Calai smiled back as she laughed.

"Now, I should be the one asking if you're Sis. My Sis never smiles."

I glanced up at her but shot my lenses away from her. "Your sensors need to be checked."

She came close to me and whispered into one of my auditory sensors, "It looks good on you. You should smile more." She pressed away and saw that my smile was still on me. "Feelings can't be denied forever, Sis. Let it all out." I nodded with my head still bowed. "But you know, don't smile too much."

I raised my head in question, but could not make contact with hers. She felt along a lock of hair as she looked away.

"I don't want others to see your smile."

I ripped my hands away from her and walked away. However, I realized we were romancing over another's grave. I stared at the girl's remains. Calai, you said you are protecting me. How does this even relate to protecting me?

"I'll tell you why I did what I did in due time," Calai said as she curled a hand into mine once more. "Until then..." Her grip tightened. "... you have to trust me. I'll protect you and we'll go back to Daddy together, okay?"

"Promise?"

Calai looked over to me. I kept staring at the remains but my priority was completely on her.

She sighed and threw her sights aside. "Yeah. I promise."

I came to the RAcast and started rummaging through his inventory. "We're moving in a little while. Take what you can."

Calai, when we get home, I will prepare some cake. I promise you that.

-END RECORDING-  
>LOCATION: RAGOL<br>SCENE: CENTRAL CONTROL AREA IN GAL DA VAL ISLANDS


	15. Chapter 14

-RECORDING 10-

"Sis, what're we going to do now?"

Apparently, we found a way to go into the seabeds facility via portal. Unfortunately, knowing how portals operate, Pioneer 2 inhabitants know about the portal being operational the moment it started operating. As for this new location, this was where Mr. Flowen had gone to before he was mutated and merged with the AI named Olga. It was frightening to think about how an Organic and Inorganic could merge like that. D-Factor has to be a fairly potent pathogen to do such a thing.

"Sis, what're these things?"

Calai was looking through the glass of a tunnel we were going through. There were things moving about in the water. "When comparing the creatures, the closest description would be according to the old archives. According to Corallean lore, those things are called 'fish.'"

"Fish, huh?" She folded her arms and processed data for a while. "Since 'fish' are old lore, I wonder if..." Her voice trailed away. I stayed quiet as she was processing something, but when she looked at me, she smiled and said, "Oh. Don't mind me. Just thinking out loud."

I nodded and continued deeper into the facility. However, there were numerous blockages due to breaches to the hull of the facility. Whatever managed to puncture openings to the hull had to be strong. These metals are meant to withstand even head-on collisions against asteroids. It makes one wonder what really travels in these waters. Maybe more crustaceans such as De Rol Le or Barba Ray would be a safe guess. However, who knew what were traveling in these waters. There were not that much investigations in the aquatic life.

After a while, we were faced against a dead end with a locked door to greet us. The door was cold, and did not sound hollow when Calai knocked on it. That only meant one thing: a flooded room. We did not even bother to investigate further and turned around for another route to take. Staying in these facilities for a long while would not be beneficial at all. For sure, the cameras can be hacked by someone onboard Pioneer 2 and we will be spotted in no time. There was no time to waste. There had to be a portal somewhere that led to other locations than the dam at the Gal Da Val Islands.

"This is odd."

I looked over to find Calai kneeling down and investigating something on the floor. Interesting. A foreign contaminant. It had a color of cyanic-green. Calai touched it and sensors indicated a toxic substance.

"Altered Beast blood," Calai assessed. "The amount of coagulation indicates... Huh? Wait...!" She glanced around. "Where's the body?"

We looked all about us. Calai was still crouched down when something dripped on her. I looked up to find...

"Calai, move!"

Calai dove away from her location as an odd blood stain descended and a loud clank resounded from where she stood. However, it did not only resound in just one location but all about the square room! Invisible units... Sensors indicate four targets. We heard noises and especially an odd sound of portal distortion. Sensors indicate... Behind me? I only had enough time to find a transparent, massive, blue humanoid security drone absorb the heat in front of it! Suddenly, I was tackled aside when ice photons sprayed out from the drone! Sinow-type model-ZOA. It has decent maneuverability when considering its size and has the ability to freeze objects in a fashion similar to Gibarta: an ice technique that fans out and freezes enemies up to 45-degrees in the front arc. It also has the ability to cloak itself into a perfect camouflage and make short-range teleports.

I was then lifted up to my feet and shoved aside. "Keep your ears and eyes open, Sis! Cover me!" She then equipped her Twin Gatlings-a red-photon machinegun-type weapon-and began peppering the room in the general locations of the enemies. Whenever a photon bolt struck a Sinow unit, a brief moment of their perfect camouflage distorts, allowing me to discover their exact locations and sizes. I armed the Laser that we scavenged off the RAcast earlier and began firing upon every Sinow I could see. I cannot see them otherwise... The Sinow units kept trying to freeze Calai but she was always too swift for them, especially since their preparation time for their ice attacks were too long. Can there be a more simple way to find them?

"Sis!"

I looked over to Calai, seeing her toss a trap up from where she stood. I took my aim at it as she ran from her location and fired when she was at a safe distance from the Sinow units. In an instant, the room blazed! The heat in the room intensified, having the ice particles melt and condense onto the Sinow. Genius, Calai! Since the enemies could be seen, it immediately became a shooting gallery. The only worry we had were when they tended to want to do sucker punches when they teleported behind us or when they wanted to lunge at us and do a double fist hammer. Their attacks were so projected that it was easy to dodge every time. Easy... Too easy!

Suddenly, an odd roar resounded. Then came stomping! Calai managed to barely dodge out of the way of a charging canine-type enemy! It knocked over one Sinow unit and began mauling it, ripping it and and scrapping it until it was unrecognizable. No way... No way! I thought D-Cellular creatures were extinct on the surface! What is going on here?

The canine creature is a feared D-Cellular creature known as a Delbiter. It has wolf-like capabilities but they are often found excluded from other Delbiters, probably because of their tendency of divide and conquer. To make matters worse, it has such a fearsome roar that tremors the mind of even the strongest Organics to go into a panic. If that was not enough, it also has the ability to absorb light and shoot it in a massive concentrated beam like De Rol Le. It is odd though, since De Rol Le is considered to have Altered Beast attributes.

The Sinow units then prioritized on the Delbiter. One of the three lunged forward but the Delbiter charged at it, knocking it down mid-air. One of the Sinow units then managed to cast its freezing attack on it but the Delbiter roared, shattering the ice particles that clung onto it.

Calai then patted my arm and signaled that we should escape from the scene. She led the way to a door but a Sinow unit crashed against it, causing a massive dent that had it go into an emergency lock mode. Then, an alarm resounded.

"Caution: outbreak detected. Please escape or secure the substance in five minutes. Caution: outbreak detected."

Assuming this seabeds facility is similar to the laboratories in Pioneer 2, there were escape pods that ejected the individual out of the section to be recovered by the Pioneer Police. As for the "substance," if the outbreak continued, the room is quarantined, and the means of elimination varied by the facility section. Knowing how the laboratories are like, we immediately turned our attention to the Delbiter. All the doors about us were locked, and the only way to clear the room was to eliminate whatever the "outbreak" was. It did not seem like there were escape pods installed as well. In this case, we had to secure the Delbiter.

So, it was a battle among three parties: the Delbiter vs. Sinow Zoa vs. us. The Delbiter was the highest priority and the Sinows can come later. Apparently, the Sinows understood priorities as well and continued to attack the Delbiter, pelting it with fists and continuous attempts to freeze it. Whenever it broke out its frozen state, Calai and I continued to fire upon it. Whenever we hit it, the fragments of its body dissolve into dust. It did not matter where we hit it. It just had to die.

Suddenly, it gave off a louder roar than before. Shortages of fuming photons coursed around on its body. The Sinows continued their freezing onslaught but it did not seem the freezes took effect. The Delbiter lunged at one, knocking it over as it pounced off and landed on the other. As it was fuming what seemed to be purple blood from its mouth, it fired its concentrated beam onto the head of the Sinow, immediately eliminating all function from it. The last Sinow, although heavily damaged, lunged forward for its double fist hammer attack but the Delbiter shifted forward onto its anterior feet and kicked back with its posterior pair, immediately bashing the hardware board out and knocking an arm off.

"Stop it..."

I looked to my side. Calai seemed to lack in energy. She was panting heavily. Her legs were jittery. Her lens were wide. Something was wrong. The Delbiter then turned to us, blood dripping as photons shorted throughout its body. It kicked at the floor and then roared at us. I raised the Laser and fired but my aim was far off target. In fact, it was not even close at all! I tried to aim again but I soon realized that my arms were shaking. Then, it was my legs. No... The myths about it were true. Its roars affected even us CASTs! My body refused to move. Why? Why was this happening!?

"Hey, forgot about me?"

I looked over my right shoulder to find Lucky next to me. Indeed, I completely forgot about him.

"Well, that kind of hurts. Anyway, say this with me. Ready?" I could barely move even my neck, but it seemed he understood.

_"Oh heavenly nemisis, calleth thy aquatic constellation to rend thine enemies through. Estlla!"_

Out from under me expanded what seemed to be the pioneer symbol, a massive circle with a triangle inside, the corners wrapped with smaller circles. There were odd, unfamiliar letters that hugged the outer frame. My arm raised up when an unknown type of photon shined brightly above me. Then, as my arm lowered to level with my chest, a fish-like creature flipped through the air and leveled next to me. The moment I pointed at the Delbiter, it gave a loud squeal that resonated through my body. The Delbiter roared back and lunged at me when the creature launched itself at a blinding speed. A massive burst of photons devastated the scene, annihilating the Delbiter into nothingness. Not a particle was left.

The scenery returned to its former appearance, excluding any trace of the Delbiter. I do not recall how the surroundings looked like during what seemed to be an episode of a latent energy blast except for the enemy and me being in the same presence. It was like the whole world was spinning... Wait... What is...?

-ACTIVATING HIBERNATION MODE-

...

...

_"Sis?"_

...

_"Sis,_

_..._

_when you_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_I will be better_

_..._

_than what a sister can be._

_..._

_Until then_

...

...

...

_"Fortuna?"_

_"Yes, Daddy?"_

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_"More sure than anything. This is for her."_

...

...

...

...

...

**F_O_RT_U_N_A_**

**C_O_M_E_**

**F_I_ND**

**F_O_RT_U_N_A_**

...

-ACTIVATING START-UP PROGRAMS-

"Sis... I'm really full. I can't take one more..."

My lenses saw immediately a face looming over me. I stared into a blank face, one without vitality. In fact, she was resting. We were still alive and still in the room where we were ambushed by the Sinow units and the Delbiter. Sensors indicated that I was resting on something soft and firm. To be frank, I do not know why I cannot sense anything physically. Only sensors indicate but I cannot "feel." My I raised my hand to feel my face. Indeed. I cannot feel anything. I do not know how I still operate normally. Am I really an just an Android?

"Unhh... Huh? Oh... Sis?"

Little did I notice, I had a hand against her face. Just when I was about to pull away, I noticed Calai smile and shut her lenses as she leaned a little onto my outstretched hand. Her hand felt against mine... No. I cannot feel anything. I cannot feel anything! I threw myself upright and clasped my head, digging my fingers into my cranial shell. I still cannot feel anything... What is wrong with me? When did this happen? Why did this happen?

"Sis! What's wrong?"

"I cannot feel anything!"

My voice... It was unlike me. I was screaming; thrashing with my hands pulling at my hair. Nothing... Nothing! Why is this happening?

"Sis, you can't...?"

I did not know she was hugging me from behind. When I saw her arms around me, I just had to turn and embrace her myself. "I can't feel anything! I don't know...! Calai! Calai, help me!"

Pressed me away and pulled a chord out from under her left auditory sensor. A direct link? Wait... This seems familiar somehow.

"Whatever you do," Calai said as she pressed me against the wall and down to sit, "do not start putting barriers. I need to check all sections of your mind for errors and possibly fix them. If you feel one activating, let me know. I'll stop."

Calai was over my lap, preventing me from moving. This is one of the more awkward moments due to the cord being so short. She has to move very close to have it connect to under my right ear. Sitting side-by-side has shown to cause problems due to one of the bodies "sleep walking."

"Sis."

I broke out of my thoughts and looked up to her, seeing her watching me.

"Can I...? uh..." She looked away. "I'll need to be against you for this. You know the procedure."

Her evident shyness made me look away as well. There was a sense of reluctance inside me. I remember the last time we did this. It was the only other time because of how Daddy heavily emphasized that we should not ever do this unless truly necessary. We hugged ourselves. We embraced hands. We pressed foreheads. The cord was dangling from between our auditory sensors. That other time... I do not remember correctly what happened. All I know is that we did this before and we declared that we should not ever do it again.

"Are you ready?" Calai whispered to me.

The cord from my left was connected to her right. A direct link application was processing. Calai... Sometimes, I wonder why we are the way we are. We are both Androids. How come we are so different?

-CONNECTION BOOTING-

-TEMPORARILY STOPPING ALL UNNECESSARY PROGRAMS-

-INITIATING VIRTUAL REALITY FIELD-


	16. Chapter 15

Entry start.

Just now, I almost got crushed by a pounder thingy. I don't even know why these things are even here or why they are still operational. "Thanks Sis," I said, heaving a breath after the incident. I spun around on my heel to face Sis as we continued onward. "I swear, what would I be if you're not around?"

"Dead."

In all due honesty, I knew what I'm doing. I just wanted to spice up the moment to break the monotony of the situation. I pivoted to walk sideways along with Sis, but I eventually naturalized my walking pattern to how I normally walk forward. The site appeared to be a mining plant, now that the monotony was shattered. After all, there is evidence of minerals being excavated from the rocky scene. The only thing that did not really seem natural would be the doors that led to different zones about the caves, and as usual, the lack of people really does make the situation rather... boring.

"That's quite quite something to say," I said to continue the discussion as I'm sure there aren't any weird gimmicks ahead of us. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You're all pissy lately."

"I am always me. You, of all, should know."

I gave a coy grin as I stopped in front of her, my hands behind me as I attempted to look cute. "How about you tell me what you're thinking?"

She stopped to glance over to me. Abruptly, she pivoted to go around me and continued onward, "Can you be a little more useful?"

... Sis, I know something's wrong. You're not usually like this. Open up to me a little. Even just a little bit would be fine. I was about to say something when I saw Sis take a defensive stance. I knew something was up and reached over to my inventory, but in the center of a large, square room that seemed to be more of a stockpile area, there's a large, dark-blue RAcast with a white subcolor. He looked larger then John, but it seemed he wasn't just standing around to scare people off. Something wasn't right.

"State your purpose," he said.

Finally. Someone else to talk to instead of this cold bitch. "We're just passing through," I said with a perky attitude. "Will you help-?"

"State your purpose."

Wha...? "Okay, okay. Fine. We're here to-"

"State your purpose."

Seriously, mother fucker!? You wanna scrap? I came up the bastard and exclaimed, "Look here! We're here to simply pass by!"

"State your purpose."

I roared and did a straight punch to his gut-if he has any. As soon as I knocked him down with that simple punch, I heard a click. I looked down to find a switch, but standing on it did not help at all. Wait. What is that sound? A faint, steady, high-pitched sound... A square room... Gas leak? Switching over to my ether scanner, poisonous gas flowed from vents all about one side of the square, concealed by boxes that were strategically placed. The doors were locked as well. A weight-specific trap, huh? I should've trusted my intuition earlier. Because of failure to think the situation through... Sis... Not again. I've put you in danger again!

I clapped my hands together and cried out, "Please, tell me what to do!" Please hear me. Don't let me down. I want to see you again and tell you it'll be okay. Please, I will not forsake you again.

"_Do you see your sister?_"

I looked over to Sis, seeing her frantically scanning all about us for an escape route. Of course, if the trap is meant to trap someone, there should be no means to escape. "Yes," I quietly said. "What do...?" Wait... No. My eyes parted wide.

"_Let yourself flow. You know what to do._"

You can't be serious. She's my sister. I don't want to... again. However, if this is meant to save her... "Y-yes... I... I understand."

"_Don't think. Do it._"

Sis turned to face me upon hearing my quiet plea. I shouldn't do it. Not with her. I tried to look away but... Wait. I need to think about this.

"_Upon exposure, she will not remember. What are you waiting for?_"

Yes, I know what happened those times. All I have to do is...

I started moving forward. This is all for her. It doesn't matter what happens on the way. Anything for the future-for a life with Sis. Don't be afraid. Being afraid makes this feel even more unjustified. Sis, don't look at me that way! I cuffed my hands over her cheeks. I know you're scared. Me too, but this's the only way, just like those other times. You have forgotten those other times. On a normal basis, you know you don't forget, but please, forget even this.

"Calai, what...?"

I tried a smile but it felt unjustified. I have to do it. I have to protect her. "Are you ready?" I whispered. Here is how it starts...

"What are you doing first?"

... with her lips. "Giving into sin."

"Calai, you can't-mmph!"

Lips connected. Why did it have to turn out this way? I could feel Sis trying to push me away but I refused to let go. If I do, she will die. Although stiff at first, her lips began to loosen to something supple. Along with the stiffness of her lips, so did her resistance. Her arms fell to her sides and her legs began to feel a bit shaky. I can't let you go. Please, Sis... Sis? Sis, what're you...?

We suddenly rolled against the wall. I grunted and only had enough time to look up when our lips connected again. Sis, what're you doing? No, I'm supposed to be the one! Sis! Stop, please! I don't... I want to feel this way with you. I can't stop. Sis. Your lips... I don't... Sis...

I felt my hands feeling along her waist and ultimately around her neck. This feeling... It's so intense. I don't want to let you go, Sis. Please, have your way with me. Stop teasing me! I know this is against your morals. I know the one in front of me isn't truly you. Sis... I can feel our tongues lashing. Sis, I've always wanted to tell you everything. I've always wanted to let you know the real me: a sister who lusts for your affections because I couldn't before. Sis, is it okay for you to know everything? Even though you're my younger sister, I'm... I'm...

"_That's enough. The gases have stopped._"

Sis, you're everything I'm not. Sis...

"_You fool! Let go!_"

I don't want to. I've never felt so alive. I want you to know everything else, but now is not the time. I will protect you and our memories.

My lips finally parted from Sis's with a small pop and a line of condensed ether between us. My arms came apart from around her neck and felt along her waist. I licked whatever ether remained on Sis's face. Sis, may this memory rest in peace in your mind. I don't want you to remember this ugly side of me. In last bits of sin, I pecked a kiss to Sis's lips.

... Then, reality slammed down.

Sis dropped down from her knees. I had to quickly thrust my arms forward to catch her under the armpits. I was only able to catch her but my stance wasn't proper, making me fall down along with her. I'm sorry for what I have done to you. Please, don't forget that I'm here to protect you. Her eyes were wide as spasmodic breaths kept escaping her lips, as if she was choking. My forehead pressed against hers, hands gripping her shoulder and against her chest. Sis... I can never get used to this.

Then, one of the doors unlocked. It seemed the FOmar was the head honcho of the four, and there was a HUnewearl, FOnewm, and HUmar.

"Well," the FOmar said as he looked about, "let's see what we got here."

I dropped my head down. Fighting them would be suicide. Might as well get them while they're off guard. Footsteps approached us and I heard someone kneel down next to us. I temporarily undid my sense of anything pertaining to pain but everything else was working. It's a good thing I did that too because they stabbed a needle to Calai's hand.

"Looks like this one's awake," the HUmar said.

Then, I was lifted up and the FOnewm said, "I'm not so sure about this one. I'm sure she won't mind what we do, anyway."

The HUnewearl gave a sigh of disgust. "What you all do is your own business. I'm out of here."

"Hey, wait a minute! Rufina!"

"Don't worry about her," the FOmar said with intrigue. "I'll take the live one. You two can go with that piece of junk."

"Aye aye, boss."

Then, we were then placed into a container and sealed off. As we were pushed along, I was lying flat next to Sis. I hope she's okay. My hand felt along her arm and into her hand. Everything will be okay. I just need to time things just right.

Some time went by and the temperature became colder. After a while, the container opened again. They took Sis first. Please, stay safe, Sis.

"Okay. Chain her up and then you two can have your fun."

The sound of photon bracers binding resounded and then I was pushed off again. A door opened and closed. Then, another. And another.

"Okay. Here's good."

"He he he! We're goin'ta get this one good."

My lenses slitted open and see the guys preparing themselves. I undid the restrictions on the sense of touch. However, while that was happening, the men roughly handled me out of the container and tossed me to the ground. Lucky enough, I was tossed so that I can see their dicks all elongated and stuff. Totally gross. Now, to find an opportune time. They stripped off their armor and inventories. While they had their backs to me, I quietly reached over to my inventory and... SHIT! I don't have a weapon! Might as well get my armor operational. And... done. Play dead some more...

"Hey, did this one move?"

"Who cares? We might as well have our fun while there are stragglers around."

"Seriously. If the info's correct, we're going to have a hard time with all of them bunching at that abandoned military outpost in the mines."

"The one that can be accessed through the water channel? Well, anyway, we're not heading there. Our quota'll be done with these two. Cheers!"

Footsteps came near me. Then, since I was lying prone, one of them lifted me from my butt. Not a chance! I pulled myself forward on the floor and kicked my feet back, hitting his dick in simplicity. Good. Now to take care of-Oh, no you don't! I can see the other running for his arm guard. I lifted myself from the floor into a dash, tackling the man onto the table that he was running for, breaking it in an instant. While he was stunned to the pain, I took his inventory guard and took out a Handgun, a green-photon... uh... handgun. As I tried to turn and fire upon the first, my hand holding onto the Handgun was hit by a bare foot, making me lose my grip.

I continued the momentum in a spin and chopped the back of his neck, making him fall over. Then, I was tripped by the second's feet. I spun my legs above my head in a handstand to have my upper body facing toward them and lunged forward as they were scrambling for their weapons. Seriously, fighting naked men is already awkward. I tackled the first over, making him crash against the wall. The blow to his head was concussive. I glanced over to the second, seeing him already arming his Handgun. I shoved his teammate at him, having him think twice about pulling the trigger. I took hold of another inventory guard and armed a Saber, a green-photon saber. Seriously, this diction is getting annoying. I dashed forward, purposely taking a shot to my left shoulder and held the blade out from my waist to my left side, slashing through the two in half from their hips. It was easy to cut through, considering they did not have any armor. That was their flaw.

They screamed in agony. I turned again and stabbed through the second's head. Then, the first was all that was left.

"Tell me, what on Pioneer 2 were you guys doing?"

It was futile asking. He was losing too much blood and his primary function was survival. I just wonder what drives people to do these things. I stabbed through the man's face as well.

"You can devour these men."

I turned away and accessed their inventory. It seemed there were damage traps and a whole bunch of other useless pornographic material. My primary concern would be if this "Rufina" returns soon. I looked over to the men, seeing that all traces such as blood and remains were gone, as if they never existed.

I had to be quick. If I remember also, I was moved through three doors. I ran through one door to find two other doors. One of them was locked. I hope they did not lock the door behind them. I went for the unlocked door to find three more doors. Two of the three were locked. I checked one of them but found a dead end. Then, I checked the other, seeing a box with an activated trap over it. I shot it and shot the box open. I found a Sniper, a blue-photon rifle. Sweet! Much better than this shitty Handgun.

"Where's Sis?"

"_That one._"

The second locked door. That must mean the first was where they accessed the section. I ran up to the door and ripped open the circuit box. I shot it in hopes it will undo the lock, but that proved worthless. I'm no good with mechanical stuff... Oh, the irony. But this trick worked in a lot of movies I've seen! Why not this time? Damn this door!

I set four damage traps and activated them simultaneously. Afterwards, I turned and shot one, making it explode along with the others. The place blazed! I had no time to linger. I ran through the blazing door, burning myself at the process, but it did not matter. All that matters is getting that goddamn fucker off my sister! I turned to my left to find the leader looking my way. I aimed my Sniper and immediately fired at his chest... but instead shot his head. SHIT! This is not my day!

I ran to the machine that was operating the photon bracers. It was next to Sis. So... how do we work this thing? Whatever. I shot the thing, and this time, the expected outcome happened: the photon bracers disengaged. Calai dropped down onto her feet but her legs gave away. I immediately dashed to her and managed to catch her just in time before she hit the ground.

Sis... Just holding you like this reminds me of that time. "Oh, Sis... I'm sorry."

"Next time, arrive sooner than when I ask where you are."

Does she know about what I did to her? I laughed to mask my concern and said, "Well, at least I know where we can go for now." I moved back so I can see her face. She seemed so worn out. Sis... I smiled to mask my concern. "We can go meet up with the resistance main force. I heard from someone that they're heading deeper into these caves but they're heading into a military top-secret location to create a headquarters there. What do you think?"

She moved my hands off her shoulders as she looked around. "It will suffice. Gather as much equipment as possible and then head out."

She tried to stand but needed assistance. I helped her to her feet but she was able to walk just fine after a while.

"Sis?"

"What is it?"

I saw her only looking straight ahead. She's the same old Sis. I guess this will be okay. I chuckled. "Nothing."

"Calai!"

End Entry.  
>Location is Ragol.<br>Scene is the wet part of the underground caves.


	17. Chapter 16

Entry start.

It's been bugging me about the situation that I imposed onto Sis. She can't remember what I did to her. We somehow went back on track and investigated the trap area. It seemed it's conducted by inexpensive customized gas emitters and a trigger that snipped the wiring to the doors and activated the traps simultaneously when the RAcast dummy was tipped over in any way. I feel like a fool to have fallen for a cheap trick.

"Calai."

I looked over to Sis, seeing her kneeling where... Wait. That was where I-"Y-yes?"

"I believe our chance of annihilation was absolute. Yet, we somehow survived." She moved her left hand from the location where my hands made contact to her cheeks. "I cannot comprehend what happened. It is most mysterious."

"Indeed." Yeah... Mysterious to you. "Just be glad we survived, okay?"

She glanced at me for a moment and nodded after some hesitation. "I wonder what would have happened to us if we did become annihilated. Will Daddy know what happened?"

"Oh, stop worrying about that hypothetical shi-stuff!" Sis looked at me again, driving me even more into a panic. "W-what?"

Her head shifted a little, definitely figuring something. "You are hiding something."

"O-oh! I am? I guess I am..."

She looked away and started glancing about for a direction to go. "It does not matter. Secrets are mostly coercive, anyway."

Indeed. But anyway, Sis began heading to one direction and... well... I felt I should say something to our real savior.

When we came to an awkward part of the caves that had a tunnel that had lots of running water, I held my hands together and said, "Thank you for saving us."

"_I wish to see you again._"

My cheeks sizzled a little. "Just be sure to protect Sis too."

"_Yes... And again, I am sorry for-_"

"That's..." I was shaking my head when I said that. "That's behind me. I wasn't clear about what I wanted, but I guess that we're in better terms now, right?"

"_Yes. However, a haunting will happen in the water channel. Do talk about that one hero... What is it you call it?_"

"Tyrell's Hero. Yes. I know about that. I'll talk to Sis about it." My eyes opened. Immediately, I noticed that Sis was looking at me. It was that look of "You better tell me this time, Lady" and the sort. I was not ready to confront her just yet... To mask my insecurity, I said as I came to her, "Why the scary look?"

"This is my usual face."

Yeah. Your face is scary enough to scare even children. I held my hands behind me and said, "So, if I recall correctly, this is a water channel that will lead into the restricted zones, or the mines if you should call it."

Sis folded her arms. "I assume you have been here before."

"Oh. No, I haven't." Wait a minute. How did I know about that anyway?

"_Don't worry._"

Oh. That's why. Well, in that case... "Do you remember Former-Principal Tyrell's Hero?" There we go. A different look on Sis's face. In fact, it makes me want to laugh by how her eyes gleam. "Well, I guess the light in your head finally shines."

"Continue, Calai."

Seriously, she took a step too close to me that I can see hair strands. I flicked of lock of my hair, being self-conscious about her seeing mine. I turned back to the water and said, "Well... numerous people and data claimed that there was an altered creature that lurked in these waters during the time of Tyrell's Hero's appearance. A scientist, codename 'Mome', claimed that he accompanied a person who managed to fend off this creature by himself! Can't you believe that?" I turned back to her with such energy that even shocks myself. Seriously! I don't know what I'm saying! But now to say what I do know. "Not only that, this hero was the one who slayed a dragon that haunted the Central Dome relic!" I clapped my hands before my chin with a ridiculous smile on my face. Seriously, I don't know what information I'm going on about. "That Hunter must be magnificent. How I wish to kill that Hunter!"

Whoa, hey. I didn't want to say that.

"_Sorry, again. I expressed myself on that part._"

Seriously, that hero must be one heck of an ass to you.

"_... Yes..._"

Suddenly, Sis asked, "Do you know what kind of creature Professor Mome claimed to have seen?"

Huh. I don't really know that much about-"De Rol Le. It was a crustacean. It had a worm-like structure and was amphibious. It had a tough carapace and heavily-calcified head structure that looked like a massive dragon skull. It also had two antennae that extended from each side of its head. These were used to stab into its prey and leech energy from them. The tips of the antennae were strong enough to pierce through even military-class shields and armor. As a result of being stabbed by it, it ejects a type of infectious lubricant that infected its host to undergo mutations."

Whoa, that's De Rol Le? I just knew it was a crustacean.

"_Yes. I believe you know something about it._"

To seem as if I was talking myself, I said, "Though, there are cases of non-organics being infected as well. A hypothesis was that the non-organics that had bacterium on their shells were the ones mutating to the lubricant and then affecting the non-organic in that manner." Now to pretend to be interested. I laughed and spun like a giddy schoolgirl to face her. "Quite a creature, isn't it? And to believe that this creature actually lived in this very channel! Isn't it amazing?"

Sis looked up to me with a gesture of annoyance. "Yes."

Uh... From what I know about Organics, that's a look of "Yeah. Uh-huh. Shut up already." and it's not the best to have when done giving a lecture. It feels like it's a waste of time. In attempt to spice excitement, I said, "Can't you say that with more enthusiasm?"

"Yes."

Grr... This bitch... She's toying with me again. "Anyway, we'd be in trouble if we actually ran into that thing here. It's almost exciting just thinking about it!"

Indeed, it was a bit exciting. If I can somehow kill that thing, it'll prove to myself that I can protect Sis, that I can be of use to her. Yes, that thing she said about being useless... It stung like a Gi Gue's stinger up the ass and more.

Hm? What's that? "Oh, look! It's coming finally!" Yeah... uh... what is "it"?

It's a hovercraft of some sort. It gradually slowed down until it stopped in front of us. Whoa. It was like looking at the aftermath of a horror film. There were burn streaks, dents toward the sides of the craft, and puncture marks here and there. Man... Oh man...!

"Amazing!" I gleefully said as I felt along the surface of the flat hovercraft. The rumors... These are all proof that they all indeed happened. It had to be real! "This has got to be one of the crafts that De Rol Le terrorized! The rumors have got to be true. De Rol Le was said to have the ability to absorb either light or electricity and expel it as super-heated photons from its long thorax or a concentrated beam from its oral cavity." But wait a minute... "Too bad, though. It's considered to be dead, though as we know, there is the artificial variant. Do you remember Barba Ray, Sis?"

Suddenly, something struck the hovercraft. Sis tumbled a little. I forgot. She's not an actual combat CAST like me. I got used to seeing her excel further than a normal Butler-type CAST that I forgot that her specializations are far too limited and that her capabilities are not as efficient as mine. I pushed her down onto the hovercraft. I stood up with myself bracing for impact. Then, lights went out.

"_I knew it. De Rol Le was never eliminated._"

"What...?" No way... I was just kidding that we should fight it! Sis... I turned to Sis and instructed, "Check your inventory." I was already rummaging through mine. "See if you got everything you need."

"Calai-?"

"Now!"

I'm sorry, Sis. I need to get serious here. I need you to focus on survival. You can do that at least, right? I got Twin Gatlings, Twin Assaults, a Sniper, a Handgun, and a Saber to my arsenal. What'll work best here? Sniper? But Gatling can kill it faster if it stayed still... No. Sniper...? Wait... A splash? I looked over to my side, looking over to Sis. Is she prepared? Then, something jumped over the hovercraft. I don't care! I'll just use what forms in my hands! Sis armed her Blaster whereas I had my Twin Assaults. Maybe it's best. I'll just overheat this thing and...

Wait a minute. The head. It's not like the usual one that was shown in the labs! It's the adult variant: Dal Ra Lie! No...! No, no, no! Please, help me!

"_Give me some time._"

Time? That's what I'll give! I began firing upon it, but the moment I started, something odd started to glow from its body. I looked over to my side to see Sis standing all stupid. No. Sis! Don't do this to me!

"Sis! Watch out!"

She snapped out of her trance the moment Dal Ra Lie fired barrages of light-type photons. I easily dodged around every shot but found Sis retreating. I can't do anything here... I'm... I'm so powerless! I watched Sis narrowly dodge the first barrage but not so with the second. She took damage to her knee, shattering it. Dal Ra Lie... You goddamn fucker!

I fired everything I could upon its head but it seemed it was barely even phasing it. However, bits of its armor were chipping off. Maybe if I did enough to its helmet, it'll start feeling pain. It jumped onto the side of the craft, making me tumble a little. If my footing was terrible, I would have fallen off the craft. Wait... Something...

Suddenly, it launched one of its antennae just over my shoulder. It narrowly missed Sis as she managed to dive out of the way. I turned my attention to its head and began firing. C'mon... C'mon! Look at me! It launched a second, evidently aiming for Sis. She stumbled out of the way but she was dangling off the edge of the craft! Sis! I broke into a dash toward her direction. If I go too fast, I'll end up tackling us both off the edge of the craft. If I go too slow, she'll be hit! I... I don't know if...!

Out of nowhere, something nicked my shoulder. Then, some long thing extended out and...! "Sis!"

No...! No! No! No, no! I tried pulling the antenna off Sis but it proved useless! Then, it lifted up. I lost my grip because of how slippery it was. Sis... Where's she...? Sis? On the tip, Sis dangled lifeless on its raised tip. As if that was not enough... A fourth struck hit her again, scrapping her torso. Material was left on the third antenna. The fourth then started excreting that liquid substance that stank so horribly. Sis... No...

I fell onto my knees in defeat. I knew I was strong but to have lost Sis just like this... I don't care anymore! "Are you there?"

"_Yes. What is your will?_"

"Sis... I failed... Sis...!" I cradled my head to the surface of the craft.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crack. That's got to be the sound of Sis mutating. De Rol Le was able to do that back then even with CASTs. How much more with Dal Ra Lie? I'll put her out of her misery. I'll... Wait... The sound of a cracking carapace? Dal Ra Lie gave a painful cry. I finally raised my head to find Sis upright with the antenna snapped apart and the needle still connected to her body. She looked down to it with little regard, laid her hand on one end, and ripped it out of her torso. Sis? Sis... Your wound is closing... You're still Sis, right?

She then walked toward Dal Ra Lie as it dangled on the side of the hovercraft. Dal Ra Lie launched another antenna but she stopped it with a fingertip. She flicked it. A massive destructive force broke the antenna off its head. Then, it tried to strike her simultaneously with the other two. She punched one straight on and then to the other. The two broke into particles... A-amazing...! She projected her arm back in front of Dal Ra Lie's face. Odd... There was a large collection of dark photons collecting to her fist... Then, she did a straight punch to its face. A loud crack resounded. Dal Ra Lie roared as it skidded across the surface of the water and hit the side of the water channel.

Suddenly, Sis started falling. I ran to her and caught her just in time before she fell overboard. A loud roar came from behind the craft. It's still alive? No way! I thought that would be enough to kill it for sure!

"Sis, snap out of it!" I patted her face continuously but her eyes remained closed. "Sis! What're you doing!? Get up!"

Sis abruptly gasped for her breath, making me drop her by accident. I thought she was going to attack me! She held a hand to her belly as she lifted herself upright. Sis... She's Sis, right? She continued feeling about her torso as if expecting something. Even I was surprised that she healed so fast.

Dal Ra Lie was gaining on us! It dove down, swam under the hovercraft and surfaced in front of the craft. I began firing upon its tail but it seemed my shots were not even phasing it. Then, it whipped its tail up. That can't be good...

"Sis! Incoming!"

Spikes launched from its tail toward the craft. I dove just under a few and they struck the hovercraft. It began to give off a clicking noise. I don't know what's happening but I won't risk whatever's going on! I did my usual fix-it shots onto the spikes. Each shot punctured a hole where a stinky syrup oozed out. Holy shit...! It smelled like an Organic's excretions! It seemed Sis was doing the same as me. That must mean we're doing something right. Then, Dal Ra Lie fired another barrage of light photons. I can't do anything... I'll have to pull myself through and hope that Sis will evade somehow. I watched the photons' approach pattern and jumped into an opening in the barrage. I slid a little and began firing upon Dal Ra Lie's head.

Wait... Sis? She was next to me... She's safe. What a relief! We kept firing upon it as it tried to evade us but the head gear broke off at the process. Yes! There is improvement on this situation! It jumped over the hover craft and landed to the other side. Afterwards, it shot another light barrage. I saw Sis lead the charge and dive through. I copied her movements but took a little damage to my hip accessories. Sis... What's going on? This isn't like you.

We both began firing upon it but it slowed down until out of sight. Is it over? I dropped down onto my knees and groaned. Then, there was a sound of something crashing from behind the the hovercraft. I looked up to find Dal Ra Lie knocking off loose gravel from the ceiling. Seriously, this thing doesn't know when to quit! I moved aside and twirled to and fro to dodge incoming debris. Shit...! My right arm took a swinging electrical cord! It short-circuited from my shoulder down. Sis... Where are you? The lights flicked off and all I could see were the lights provided from the hovercraft. I looked around for a sign of something to go by. What? Another barrage of light photons? I can't keep this up! I slid under a narrow opening but saw Sis diving over me as if we were some kind of stunt duo. Sis, I don't know if I should be happy that you're competent or sad that I'm the one slowing us down.

Then, a light source concentrated behind the hovercraft. I soon realized that Dal Ra Lie was charging a concentrated beam! I only had time to roll. My movements were becoming sloppy. This can't be good. When I looked over to Dal Ra Lie, I saw it charging for another sweep shot! I only used the time to prepare for another movement. Dal Ra Lie then fired toward my direction. Shit... Shit! Due to panic, I dove to the side, only to realize I was diving off the edge of the hovercraft. I whipped my left arm out for something to grab onto. The moment I felt something, I grabbed it. It seemed what I was holding onto was a pipe from one of the fallen debris. My whole body was submerged underneath all the sewage. My arm holding onto the debris was the only one outside. Along with waste from the water channel splashing against me, I thought I heard a roar. Lights were coming on. I can't hold on much longer...! I have to be the one to protect Sis. I can do this. I don't need to call for her help!

"_You fool! Call for her!_"

"I..." I could feel my strength reaching its end. I can't keep this up any longer. With what strength I could muster, I pulled myself up and yelled, "Ugh... S-Sis...!"

Almost instantly, Sis came to my aid and grabbed my outstretched arm. She was heeving me back onto the craft all by herself with so much resistance pulling me back. How strong is she really? Sis... I don't care. All that matters is that you're alive.

After some time, I was kneeling on the surface of the craft, completely exhausted. The smell on me... Shit... I'm going to need a bath or something. I looked up to Sis and then over her shoulder. Dal Ra Lie... Where is it? I saw Altered Beast blood on the surface of the craft. Could it be?

"Sis!" Holy fucking shit! I couldn't help but hug Sis. It's over! "I can't believe it! You just took out Dal Ra Lie!"

"Huh?"

I held a hand over her hands. "Dal Ra Lie! Dal Ra Lie! It's considered to be an adult variant of De Rol Le, and I can't believe...!" ... how useless I was... You're not supposed to be better that me, Sis! "I can't wait to kill you someday!"

"K-kill me?"

Suddenly, I realized I was pecking a kiss onto Sis's face. Oh no... No! I glanced up to her as I backed away and turned my back to her as I stood up. My right arm was operational again. Find something to say... C'mon...! "You're so serious. Can't you take it easy for a while?"

Again, I'm projecting myself onto Sis. I can't believe that my performance was terrible in comparison to Sis, and she's not even supposed to be a combat CAST! I don't want to admit she's better than me. I have to be the older sister. I'm supposed to be the one who takes care of her! I can't believe that I...

Suddenly, something came around me and pulled me back. I was bracing for another attack but soon realized the pattern of one of the arms around me. "Sis?" I asked in surprise.

"S-shut up. Forget what I'm doing."

Sis... I can't believe what's happening. Never again would I have thought that I would feel weak like this. Sis, you beat me this time. I promise it'll never happen again.

End entry.  
>Location is Ragol.<br>Scene is an underground water channel.


End file.
